


Nekoma Has Fallen

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 endings, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Death, Doggy Style, Fukuroudani, Implied Sexual Content, Knight!Taketora, Knights - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Major character death - Freeform, Missionary Position, Nekoma, Nohebi, OT3, Public Humiliation, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Torture, War, age up through the chapters, all of nekoma are knights but those two are the important ones, heart problems, kenma isn't a damsel in distress, knight!kuroo, nekoma knights dote on kenma, prince!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: As prince, Kenma had to follow tradition.  On his eighteenth birthday he would pick between the two knights his parents chose for him when they were children.  On a day of celebration, soon turned to a day of terror as Nekoma fell under attack by their rivaling kingdom Nohebi.The King and Queen fell.The Prince FledNekoma has fallen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These first 2 chapters are pretty much quick fillers of what happened before the attack, so I'm going to release them at the same time since they are short.
> 
> Kuroo - 7  
> Tora - 6  
> Kenma - 6
> 
> they age up the first 4 chapters

  
"He's not a very active boy is he?"

"He never was active."

"How is his health doing?"

"Better, the doctor said he should be able to play but not anything what will strain his heart."

The two female guards spoke. One was more heavily armored, her cat like helmet held a red stone in it, signaling she was the general of the knights, not only was she the general, she was also the queen. The other female guard wore lighter armor, her long messy black hair stuck out under the helmet.

"Tetsurou seems to antagonize Taketora more every year," the Queen smiled watching two of the child wrestling on the ground while Kenma sat on top of a rock watching them.

"Well, he does want your son's hand in marriage, and he has my blood in him," the knight grinned puffing her chest out. "I believe we fought just as much for your husband's hand in marriage," she purred hitting their shoulders together.

"I believe you are correct," the Queen laughed, quieting down as foot steps quickly approached them, a young adult boy coming to a stop.

"Nohebi has sent a letter, the King wishes your presence," he breathed out holding his chest, the two guards looking at each other, then back at the children before walking from the ledge.

* * *

 

"Nohebi has sent a threat of war to our kingdom," the King announced holding the letter in his hands, the messenger bird sitting on the thrown waiting for its command.

"Why do they seek war on us?" the Queen asked her knights shuffling their feet behind her, war is the last thing they needed, with the children still growing and unable to defend themselves, sending them off would be difficult.

The King was quiet, looking over the paper again. "Land, they want our kingdom for themselves," he finally told the group, he listened as people started to whisper.

"What kind of bullshit is that, threatening us over land, they have plenty of land," one of the knights shouted, the others voicing their agreement.

"We can't go to war, we would lose our future knights," the Queen stressed raising her arm, the knights quieting down.

"This is only a threat, they have said they don't plan to invade until their son is ready to take the throne for himself."

"They want the prince to rule this kingdom....Kenma wouldn't stand a chance unless his heart condition gets better."

The King stared at his wife, releasing a short strand of breath. "We will have an escape route for Kenma when the time comes, as long as there is Kozume blood alive, he can take the kingdom back," he watched the Queen give a silent nod. "We will prepare for any attacks to come, please go back to training," he dismissed the knights, the Queen staying behind. "You're worried about Kenma."

"Of course I am, he's our son, not just the next in line to the throne, Nohebi is going to be after his neck too, not just ours," the Queen moved, stepping up to the throne, removing her cat skull like helmet, long died blond hair falling from it. "His health doesn't make this any better," she added not reacting to the King's hand on her cheek, wiping dirt from under her eye.

"I will send a letter to Fukurodani, request that if problems arising that they will take anyone who fleas, especially Kenma and his soon to be personal knights....I'll be in my chambers," he told her before walking away, the messenger bird following after him.

* * *

 

"Kenma, come play with us," Kuroo yelled at the prince, sitting on the rock, the child's legs curled under him.

"I can't...my heart," Kenma frowned looking at his two best friends. Kuroo born from a knight of the kingdom and stood proud of that, and Taketora, born an orphan and excelled in his knight classes to where he was personally chosen by his mother to compete for his hand, but was over protective.

"You just want to wrestle, which then you can wrestle me," Taketora declared for the tenth time that day. The prince watched as the eldest's face fell at the other knights words.

"I don't want to keep wrestling you, we're going to be wrestling and fighting up until Kenma chooses which one of us he wants to marry," the eldest groaned, he smoothed out his training robes, walking over to the rock, he could feel the younger knight's eyes on him. "The doctor said you should play a little and I agree," he added grabbing the princes hand, just barely tagging him before he was tackled to the ground.

Kenma jumped in his spot watching as Taketora slammed Kuroo into the ground before he could prepare himself from the on coming attacks. "Tora..." Kenma called out quietly, the knight stopping his attack immediately, both of them turning their attention to the prince. He looked to the side his red and gold robes falling behind him as he slid off the rock, bare feet landing in the grass. "I want to play," he said quieter, his eyes moving to look at the two boys, seeing a "winning" grin on Kuroo's face compared to Taketora's not so thrilled face.

"Okay," Tora breathed out, letting Kuroo out from under him. "What do you want to play?"

* * *

 

Kenma walked around the castle. He was currently searching for his two knights after suggesting a game where they hid and he had to find them. It was something easy for him since he didn't have to run.

"Found you," he spoke monotone, pulling back a curtain revealing Taketora.

"No fair, you got help," Tora whined before grinning, pressing a kiss to the prince's cheek.

True, he asked one of the castle guards where they both went. "Let's find Kuro," he took the knight's hand pulling him away ignoring the "do we have to comment".

Kenma walked into one of the chambers, maids turning and bowing to them. "Kuro," he simply said as the workers pointed to where the knight was hiding. He drug Tora with him over to one of the cabinets, moving to the side when he opened it as Kuroo rolled out of it.

"How did you get in there?" Tora asked, surprised when the older knight had rolled out of it.

"The maids stuffed me in there!" Kuro grinned as he hopped up to his feet. "But they always give away my spot," he pouted, his eyes moving to where Kenma and Tora's hands were together. A ping of jealousy rose through him as he pushed to the other side, taking the prince's only free hand. "Is it our turn to hide?"

"No," Kenma frowned leading them both out of the chamber, not wanting the maids staring at them anymore. "I want to lay down..." he added feeling the eldest knight lift his hand, kissing his knuckles. His face heated up before hearing the other knight growl, even though he kissed his cheek earlier.

They walked down the castle halls, tightening their hold on each others hands when a messenger bird flew above them with a note in it's claws. "It's going the direction of Fukurodani," Kuroo pointed out watching the bird go to the northern part of the castle.

"Hmm..." Kenma responded as the two knight's engaged in conversation. He toned them out hearing a handle full of words. Something about Tora over hearing a possible war and Kuroo denying it.

"It's okay though!" Tora shouted fire in his eyes as he grabbed on to the prince's shoulders turning him towards him. "I will protect you and the kingdom no matter what!"

The prince felt his cheeks heat up when his other hand was yanked on only to be faced with Kuroo. "No! I'm going to protect you and the kingdom no matter what!" he yelled repeating what the younger knight had said. He rolled his eyes seeing the tension between the two as he pushed them to the side, walking back to his chamber, the other two chasing after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo - 15  
> Taketora - 14  
> Kenma - 14

 

It had been years after the threat when the first attack happened. It had scared the kingdom, knights running around as a doctor carried Kenma off, his knights behind him as he choked and coughed holding a tight grip on his chest. His chest felt like it was on fire, having panicked when an arrow was shot right beside him, his hair being whipped to the side.

"Shhh, it's okay," the doctor whispered trying to calm the teen down as Kuroo and Taketora opened the doors to the basement, swords in their hands just in case they were attacked. It hurt them, hearing the prince choke and gag trying to scream out in pain. They've seen him have attacks but this was the worse one.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kuroo asked sitting on the stairs, watching the doctor remove Kenma's gowns making it easier for him to breath. The doctor was holding his hands so he couldn't claw at his burning chest. The knight's in training could see light pink scratch marks where he was digging at his chest through the cloth.

"Yes, as long as he calms down," the doctor told the knights as he struggled with the prince.

Taketora frowned shifting on the stairs. "They almost killed him...if I was paying more attention..." his voice trailed off feeling his partner's eyes drift over to him.

"Don't blame this only on you, I was there too," the eldest muttered stretching out his arms as Kenma's cry's got quieter, until it was just his harsh breathing. "We both should have been paying attention more...we didn't even react first, we were shocked," he balled his hands into fist, knuckles turning red. They had almost failed their one job. To protect the prince.

The knights watched as the doctor got Kenma to calm down, they looked at each other before slowly moving towards the prince. He still had tears streaming down his face but he looked in much less pain. "I'm sorry," Kuroo was first to apologize, setting his sword on the ground as he knelled down beside the prince, he heard Taketora's armor clacking as he knelled on the opposite side, the doctor moving away from them.

"We should have payed more attention," the younger knight whispered, shame rushing though him as Kenma slowly sat up, fixing his robes. "Kenma..."

Kenma was still shaken from the events, his heart, the fiery pain, the arrow. His hands shook holding his robes together. He couldn't show emotion, too much happiness, panicking, all of it put too much strain on his heart. "I'm...okay," his voice came out weak before reaching down, patting both of his knights closer. The closer his personal knights were, the safer he felt. He sighed feeling Kuroo wrap an arm around his waist while Taketora wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Are you feeling better?" the doctor asked sitting at the stairs.

"Mmm..." the prince nodded leaning his head against Tora's armored shoulder, he could feel the pout Kuroo was giving him and the younger knight smirking at him.

They sat in the basement until there was a hard knock on the door, the queen's voice calling out before opening it. "Oh thank goodness you're okay," she breathed out, rushing down the stairs the doctor moving out of her way until Kenma was in a tight huge, the boy struggling against the hard armor. "You are okay right?" she asked pulling back grabbing the prince's face examining it.

"I'm fine," Kenma's eyes drifted to the side as his mom looked over him. "I strained my heart...it's fine now," he added, her hands moving to his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Kenma, they surprised us all, the archer what shot at you wasn't caught but we do have some of the spy's in the dungons," she told them looking at the two knights watching them jump and avoid eye contact. "You will have more knight in training with you know." Kenma frowned raising his head to his mother. "It's for safety...you should get to know your other knights anyways."

"Ah..." Kenma answered, the queen standing up, Kuroo and Taketora helping him to his feet as he finished fixing his royal robes. He didn't want more guards, and they were all in training which meant they were around his age.

* * *

 

A week after the attack, Kenma wasn't allowed outside in the garden anymore, just in case the archer was still around. He was surrounded by knights his age, most were quiet and minded themselves, having trained together they were all friends. One knight wasn't much of a knight but learning to be a doctor, he found out his name was Yaku. He liked Yaku, he kept the tall silver haired boy away from him or kicked him when he came bounding up to excited and asked to many questions.

His golden eyes looked over, he had noticed Taketora and Kuroo getting closer. He bit his lip, wondering if knights could refuse his marriage proposal. It was hard to watch and judge them with guards everywhere.

"Are you okay, Prince Kenma?" Yaku asked walking up to the prince who looked less than thrilled to be stuck in a room.

Kenma looked at the short doctor in training before nodding. "I'm fine..." he finally answered seeing the older boy wasn't going to leave him. "It's just...I don't like it in here," he finally confessed his eyes looking back over at Kuroo and Taketora.

"Those are the two you'll have to pick from when your eighteen, I remember when Kuroo first entered in knight training, and then he got a private teacher, same with Taketora...do you know who you're leaning towards?"

The prince sat there on his throne, he shook his head, dyed blond hair shaking with it. "I like them both...for different reasons," his eyes gazed back over to his two guards, watching them laugh. They wouldn't fall for each other, they're just becoming best friends like his and Kuroo's mothers.

"You're worried about them," Yaku rose his eyebrows reading straight through the prince. He wasn't phased when the prince's head snapped towards him. He shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm used to emotionless people too."

"I'm not emotionless..." Kenma frowned taking a slight offense to that. "I just have to be careful."

"Right, right, I've heard of your heart condition...we all have," the doctor in training gave a small smile looking back at the other knights in the room.

The prince looked towards everyone. Wanting nothing than to sneak out and lay in the garden. Maybe if he quietly. He scooted off his chair, barely making it off the seat before a voice piped up.

"The prince wants to leave!" Lev's voice yelled over the group of knights.

He mentally hit himself. Of course Lev was watching him.

"Where are you going?" Kuroo asked him and Taketora walking over.

Kenma pouted looking at his personal knights. "I was going to sneak outside," he muttered seeing their faces drop. "Can't we go outside....just for today, I have more guards now than ever," he watched hopeful as the knights looked at each other.

"Absolutely not, Prince Kenma it's for your safety," Yaku piped up not phased by the glares from the two knights.

"I think we should go outside, its been a week, Kenma would much rather lounge outside then in here," Taketora responded looking down at the short doctor-in-training, but the older boy didn't budge.

"I will not allow the prince to go outside, I am under orders from the Queen herself to not let her son go outside," the older pressed, placing a hand on Kenma's sleeve, the prince turning towards him. "I know you don't like it in here, but you must think of your kingdom, if you die who will be next in line to receive the crown? It wouldn't be a Kozume."

Kenma frowned, pulling his sleeve out of Yaku's hand. "Just for a few minutes," he whispered eyes shifting to the side. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up, his eyes meeting Kuroo's.

"I think a few minutes should be fine," Kuroo pulled his lips into a tight smile seeing the doctor's glare. "He has a whole team behind him and we can go to the smaller garden, the one he rarely goes to."

The prince curled over himself feeling all the eyes on him, he heard Yaku take in a deep breath.

"Fine, only for a couple minutes."

* * *

 

Kenma laid in the grass, his robes spread out around him, his legs almost shining in the sunset. He could hear the guards whispering, commenting on his beautiful appearance. Commenting their jealousy for Kuroo and Taketora. Speaking of them. The prince opened his golden eyes looking over to where Taketora and Kuroo sat, a ping of jealous striking his heart, but he didn't know who he was jealous of. When they were kids, the two knights hated each other, now they're always joking and laughing with each other. 'They would do better together than with me,' he thought, shifting his eyes over, meeting with wide cat like ones. Fukunaga, that's what his name was. They've never spoken, and the knight didn't seem to mind that they've never spoke, so he isn't surprised that the boy looked away after a couple seconds of eye contact.

"Prince Kenma, it's getting late, maybe we should head in for the night," another knight suggested a wide smile on his face. Inuoka, that's what his name is. Kenma remembers him because he reminds him of one of the knights he met from Karasuno last year.

He looks back towards Kuroo and Taketora before back at his knights, giving a small nod, reaching up for Inuoka to help him up and pat down his robes. "Thank you," he watched as everyone got up, two hands on his shoulder's right away, moving him towards the entrance. It was sad that the knights leading him, weren't the ones he had to pick from.

* * *

 

"Kenma, why aren't you speaking to us?"

"Did we do something wrong?"

Kenma sat there on his bed, his two knights beside the bed. "I'm not good enough right?" he blurted out his hands fisting the sheets in front of him.

That through the two into a shocked state. "What do you mean by that?" Taketora asked moving to sit down on the bed, one leg up on it as he reached over to take the prince's hand in his, only to be denied.

"You and Kuroo used to hate each other, now you guys only speak and hang out with each other," the prince looked up towards the two. "You guys like each other, and I'm just in the way, and if you two like each other then I shouldn't get in the way."

"Kenma..." Kuroo started moving to the other side of the bed sitting down. "Of course we like each other, we like you too, but we are fourteen and fifteen...and we can't be with you yet...it's not allowed..."

The prince shrunk in on himself more, his hair falling into his face. "Do you hold hands?" he asked hearing a small 'yes'. "Do you kiss?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"Kenma..." Tora started only to close his mouth. "Yeah...we kiss...but we want to kiss you too."

Kenma looked up at both of them. "Then kiss me too," he whispered both his knights looking away. "Why won't you kiss me, if you like me too, then you should kiss me too!" he shouted anger boiling in his stomach.

"We can't, Kenma!" Kuroo hissed watching the prince fall on to the bed, curling up on to his side. "It's against the rules, we have to honor, which isn't to engage in anything what isn't hand holding until you are eighteen and you have to choose between us." He strained his ears hearing the prince mutter something, looking towards Tora to see if he caught it, but by his look he didn't catch it either. "What?"

The prince huffed, tossing the covers off of himself. "Don't follow me," he ordered getting out of the bed, he moved his arm away before Taketora could grab it. He ignored them calling after him. They maybe his suitors but at the end of the day they're still his knights and they have to follow his orders until one is in command.

He looked at his other Knights sleeping outside his room, all but Fukunaga. "I'm going to my parents chamber," he told him, the knight getting up. "You don't have to follow me," he added but the male just shook his head, stepping up to him. 'He's quiet, it should be okay,' he thought walking away from the group, the cat like guard following right behind him silently.

* * *

 

Weeks past and Kenma kept giving Taketora and Kuroo the silent treatment, keeping them at a distance. Nothing had changed much other than he kept Fukunaga and Kai beside him. Fukunaga because he was quiet, Kai because he was strong.

They had walked one night down the hall, Kenma had caught Tora and Kuroo being overly close. He wanted to blame the teenage hormones for his jealousy.

"They do like you, you know," Kai whispered as they turned away from the two knights, going down another hallway. "They just like each other too, and you know you can't be with either of them until you reach eighteen," he reminded meeting up with the other knights and doctor.

He knew that. The knights tell him that daily. His mother got on him almost daily for ignoring the two knights after hearing Kuroo told his mother what happened. Though the mothers didn't seem that upset about the situation. Maybe they did the same thing, those two were close after all. He just wanted to be with them, between them. He didn't want to choose.

He couldn't choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, these were the only short chapters.
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


	3. The Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't follow my fanfiction blog, then you don't know that I recently got a new job and now work 40 hours a week except for Monday's and Tuesday's so updates maybe slower, and chapters maybe shorter (which means more chapters) 
> 
> Kuroo-19  
> Taketora-18  
> Kenma-18

This isn't how Kenma's birthday was suppose to be. He clutched his chest, the burning feeling coming back, tear's falling from his eyes as he was pushed and rushed to find shelter as the ground shook. He saw out one of the windows, fire going through the kingdom. His kingdom was under attack, his people were dying, and he couldn't help fight.

"We have to take him to the stable!" Kuroo yelled back at him and the other knights there to protect him, Taketora hitting an arrow away with his shield, as Lev took out a Nohebi knight rushing in from the side.

"It hurts," the prince whimpered, the fire in his chest spreading. Some of his knights having to fall back in order to fight off Nohebi knights. He felt arms circle around him causing him to trip slightly until he was up in the air. He looked up meeting Lev's scary serious ones. He wasn't going to complain about being picked up if it meant his chest might stop hurting.

He hid his face against Lev's chest armor, hearing people screaming in pain when they were hit. He felt the knight halt, a hand covering his head as an arrow went by them.

Kenma lifted his head when the hand was removed just in time to see Taketora get stopped by a Nohebi knight. "Tora!" he called out reaching out.

"Go on a head!" Taketora yelled out, swords clashing. They had mended their broken relationships as the prince's birthday approached, tossing all their feelings on to the table.

The prince watched as he was carried off until he could no longer see his knight. "Kuro!" he yelled up front in distress over leaving behind Taketora.

"He'll be fine, this is what we were trained for!" Kuroo yelled back as he shoved an enemy knight down the stairs, he looked back to see they still had him, Lev, Yaku, Fukunaga and Shibayama behind him. They made it to the outside doors, busting out into the night sky, shields raised as they looked around before heading to the stables. Luckily for them the enemy hadn't made it back here yet and the horses were still alive.

"Yaku, Lev, you take Kenma to Fukurodani, the kingdom will know what is happening," Kuroo ordered as he took Kenma from Lev's arms allowing them to get horses prepared.

"Kuroo, you can't stay here, please," Kenma pleaded taking hold of a piece of the knight's armor as the older stripped him of his royal robe, leaving him in a tight black top and red pant's with gold accents. The robe would slow the horse he was on down.

"I have to protect the kingdom Kenma, we will all be right behind you okay," the knight spoke quickly, using one hand to stroke the prince's hair. "Taketora and I will be there soon, you have to go now though," he added, leaning in to press a short kiss to his forehead before shoving him out of the way of another arrow. He looked up seeing the archer on the wall.

"Come on Prince Kenma," Lev took hold of the prince despite his small struggle, forcing him onto the horse as Fukunaga blocked an arrow from hitting the animal. The gray haired knight moved, getting on behind Kenma as Yaku rode up beside him on his own horse.

"You guys better comeback to us, or I'll come back and kill you myself," Yaku threatened as the back gate opened for them.

"Kuro..." Kenma reached out for the knight as Lev kicked the horse making it take off in a run, leaving the back gate of the kingdom towards the direction of Fukurodani.

* * *

 

They stopped at a river, letting the horses rest. Kenma shivered in the night as he curled in on himself, his stomach growling. "Lev should be back with some fire wood soon, and maybe something we could eat," Yaku told him as he looked at the bushes for any berries.

"Do you think we will lose the kingdom?" the prince asked keeping his gaze at the ground, watching a bug crawl over the grass. He watched it fly away, feet in his field of vision and a hand stroking his hair.

"As long as you are alive, Nekoma will never fall," the doctor smiled, petting the duo colored hair.

Kenma knew he meant well, but that also meant Yaku didn't believe they would win. A sick feeling welled in his stomach, Kuroo and Taketora was back there, his other knights were back there. "What if they don't make it back," he whispered a chill running down his back as the hand on his head stopped moving.

"Then...they died heroically for their kingdom," Yaku whispered, jumping a little when there was a rustle in the bushes before Lev came back with wood and sticks. "Is that all you were able to get?"

"Nope," Lev responded smiling as he dropped the wood, holding up two rabbits, not missing the disgust on Kenma's face. "It's food, I'll prepare them away from here so you won't have to look at it," he added quickly as the eldest moved the wood around before finding a large stick in the mix.

"You go do that, I'll start the fire," Yaku told him, placing the end of the stick onto the wood, spinning it quickly between his palms.

Kenma watched as the tall knight walked away with the dead rabbits, his eyes going to the wood, watching as a small amount of smoke started to appear. "Do they teach you this?" he asked rubbing his arms for heat.

"No...my father taught it to me, just in case," the older hummed concentrating at the task at hand. The wood smoking more until a small flame was seen. A victory smile washed over the shorter male's face as the fire grew more, placing wood and sticks in and around it until it grew into a decent sized fire. "Here, warm yourself," he moved out of the way, helping the prince over to the fire.

The prince sighed in relief as warmth hit his bare skin. Though the fire brought back memories of his kingdom, the kingdom currently burning. His lips turned down into a frown, bringing his knees up to his chest, his chin resting on top of them as silence fell between the two. He shouldn't have ran away from his kingdom. Would his citizens hate him if he returned? He would hate himself. "Do you think Kuro and Tora will survive?" he asked listening to the fire crack and the flames dance around.

He heard the doctor take in a deep breath. "I don't know Prince Kenma.."

"Kenma...just...Kenma," Kenma cut him off, the older sitting down next to him.

"Alright, Kenma it is...where the hell is Lev."

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the dying fire as he laid on the ground, Yaku was asleep, Lev was up keeping watch.

"Are you not tired?" Lev asked standing behind the laying down prince, leaning over him. "Do you want to play a game instead? he added a wide smile on his face.

"How can you be so happy, in this situation we're in?" the prince asked sitting up in his spot, looking at the giant lengthy knight. The question seemed to throw him off guard as his smile faltered.

"Because..." the knight started, looking down at the ground. "Because I want you to see a happy face, and to distract you from what is happening," he added smiling again.

Kenma snorted laying back down on to the ground. "Lev, not even your smile can distract me from what's happening," he told him, closing his eyes, drifting to sleep not hearing the knight talking.

* * *

 

They continued their travel to Fukurodani. The horses slowly riding through the forest, not wanting to trip or fall.

"It shouldn't be too far now, we traveled there when we were in training, encase this happened, we should be hitting their kingdom wall anytime now," Lev told them as he kept his arms around Kenma, keeping him from falling off the horse as the horses jumped over fallen tree's, most likely done by a storm.

Kenma was surprised that Lev was right. About an hour or so later they came face to face with a large bridge leading to a kingdom with a high wall built around it. His mouth gaped open as the sun hit it just right, the water sparkling. He looked around as the horses moved across the bridge. The kingdom was more white, black and gold, compared to Nekoma's red, white and black. There were owls painted on the walls he noticed as they got closer, stopping as a guard greeted them.

"This is Prince Kenma of Nekoma, we were ordered to bring him here if there was an attack," Yaku told the guard his horse neighing in detest when an owl swooped down at them. He patted the horse calming it down.

"The King and Queen have told us of this plan if it had happened, please head into the kingdom and straight towards the castle," the guard pointed the way, stepping back.

Kenma gave a short nod as his knight kicked the horse gently, moving into the kingdom. He looked as lower civilians stared at him. They weren't his though. This was not his kingdom. He curled in on himself on the horse feeling more and more stares.

Normally royalty would arrive on a carriage, not on the back of a horse. It embarrassed him, it embarrassed him more that he was sharing with his knight. Do the civilian's know that Nekoma was taken? Were they wondering where his other knights were? Were they looking down on him? A weak prince? "Calm down," he heard Lev whisper behind him, not noticing the tightness in his chest. The prince took a deep breath, looking back up, owl's resting on poles, some staring, some asleep.

His golden eyes gazed up to the castle as they approached it, guards moving out of their way as the gates opened, a large owl flying past them into the castle, most likely an owl to tell of a visitors arrival.

"Prince Akaashi is in the guardians, the King and Queen will greet you shortly," a guard told them as stable workers took hold of the horses, helping the Nekoma group off of them.

"Please take us to the guardins," Yaku requested as the guard nodded, an owl flying down.

"The owl will show you the way," the guard responded the owl on his shoulder taking flight.

Kenma's mouth opened as he followed after the bird. The cats in his kingdom were all lazy, even the large ones weren't bothered enough to help stop something from happening. These owls were well trained. Maybe they were just lazy in training their cats.

He didn't listen to Lev's loud complements about how beautiful the castle was as they walked to a large guardian. Flowers everywhere and a pond. He scanned over seeing the Prince sitting on the ground, a small owl on his hand. Kenma felt his heart jump when the prince looked over at him, messy black hair donning a small but beautiful gold crown what looked like it was made out of wire, crystals hanging around it.

"Even the prince is beautiful...not that you aren't beautiful," Kenma heard Lev gasp, back tracking his words, not that he cared. His eye's were glued to the prince standing up and walking towards him, black and white robs trailing behind with gray feathers around the neck.

"Prince Kozume," Akaashi greeted though his face showed anything but happy. It was filled with sadness, sorrow. "I'm sorry, for the loss of your kingdom," he added looking the Nekoma prince up and down.

Kenma's face grew red, realizing he was only wearing a tight top and pants. "I never thought this day would come," he got out quietly tearing his gaze to the ground.

"Your suitors...these aren't them...are they..?" the Fukurodani prince tread carefully trying to read the other prince.

"They stayed back, I don't know the status of any of my knights or my kingdom, these are the only two who came with me," Kenma told him looking over at Lev and Yaku, you could see the dirt on them, which means he was dirty as well.

"Ah..." Akaashi started stepping closer to the prince, placing a hand gently onto his shoulder. "I'm sure they will come here soon," he gave a small smile as a body dropped down behind him, making the Nekoma prince jump in surprise, Lev getting into a defensive mode. "Bokuto, I told you not to do that when prince's are around," the Fukurodani prince frowned as the knight got up.

The knight named Bokuto smiled wide under his bird skull helmet, his armor was light, giving way to easy movement. Kenma remembered what his mother had said about Fukurodani, that they attack from above and easily hide, where as Nekoma is short range fighters with large weapons.

"I'm sure you three would like a bath, it's not an easy way here,"

"No, we took a quicker, back way though," Yaku told the prince, placing a hand on Kenma's back. "We would love to take a bath before meeting the King and Queen."

Akaashi nodded, turning towards Bokuto. "Take them to the bath."

* * *

 

Kenma stared at the Queen sitting on her throne, the King dressed in armor at her side. "So, you are here because Nekoma has fallen, is that right?" she asked voice full of authority, it shook his body slightly.

"Yes, Nekoma, has officially fallen, I was forced here with a knight and a doctor, I don't know the status of my Knights," he told her, his eyes shifting as Akaashi entered the throne room, Bokuto by his side.

"A treaty is a treaty, you can stay here, but do you have any plans to take your kingdom back?"

The prince bit his lip feeling all of there eyes on him. "My health is not good, a heart problem, but, when the time comes, I do plan to take back Nekoma as mine," he told her Yaku and Lev still kneeling by his side.

"I see, when the time comes, we shall discuss it then," the Queen told him, leaning back against the chair. "You may leave, Keiji, Bokuto, take them to their chamber," she ordered, the prince and knight bowing to her before stepping down the stares.

* * *

 

"You haven't touched your food," Yaku pointed out, walking around the chamber towards the hanging bed the prince was laying down on. "Kuroo and Taketora would throw a fit if they knew you didn't eat your food."

"They aren't here to know," Kenma muttered, hair covering his face, some of it in his mouth, he didn't care enough to move it. He stared at his crown sitting on the desk on the side of the chamber where Lev was laying on the ground, as if he was guarding it. He heard a huff come from the older male. "I want to sleep."

"Like hell you're going to sleep, you're going to eat something off this plate first," the doctor's voice was hard as he picked up the apple from the plate. "They had someone go buy this apple just for you and you're going to eat it," he added tossing it on to the bed almost hitting the prince in the head, not that he had any sort of power in the current situation to do anything to him if he did hit him in the head.

The prince grumbled under his breath, taking the apple as he sat up, taking a bite out of it, letting the sweetness fill his mouth. He didn't hesitate to take another bite, and then another, and another, until it was gone. "There was that so hard?" he heard Yaku ask making him snort in response, laying back on the bed, pulling the covers up. "I want to sleep," he repeated, watching the doctor walk over to the candle blowing it out, darkness falling into the room.

Kenma let out a small sigh, pulling the blankets closer to him, closing his eyes as he forced himself to sleep, only to wake up an hour later. He missed Kuroo, he missed Taketora, he missed his knights, his parents, his kingdom. Slowly, he got up from the swinging bed, slowly stepping over to the door, opening it. He looked back making sure Lev or Yaku didn't wake up as he slid out, shutting it behind him.

The castle was lowly lit as he snuck around, exploring without drawing attention of the guards. He walked until he could hear a noise. A grunting sound and curses in a room he hadn't seen. Light was illuminating from the slight crack, the door not fully closed. Curiosity got the better of him as he cracked the door open more, peaking in. Surprised to see Akaashi and Bokuto facing each other, swords in their hands.

Without Akaashi's robes he could now see that the Fukurodani's Princes muscles rivaled his knight's. He watched as the two launched at each other, swords clashing as the prince got a scratch on the knight's arm making him hiss out. He heard them talking quietly about Nekoma, but it was a short few words before they went back to sparring practice.

"Prince Kozume," a new voice made Kenma jump in surprise, backing away from the door, his eye's shooting towards the Fukurodani knight. "Please return to your chamber, it's late," the knight whispered raising her arm towards the way he came.

The prince nodded, not happy that he was caught as he rushed quickly through the halls he remembered and back to his own chamber.

"Where were you?" Yaku hissed quietly, somewhere in the darkness.

"Couldn't sleep," Kenma told the doctor simply as he made it back to his swinging bed, laying on top of it. Akaashi knows how to fight. If he learned how to fight, then maybe he could take it back Nekoma. But his heart.

His damn heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	4. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate leaving you guys with short chapters but work is so long and I always feel like writing at 1am :( (though I also find it easier to just write shorter chapters, and have more chapters then write long chapters and have fewer chapters, if that makes sense?)   
> I'll probably update again later today or tomorrow

First thing Kenma needed was a plan to take back Nekoma. The prince stalked Bokuto, hoping to catch him without Akaashi and stay out of sight of his own guards. He waited, hiding behind a large pillar as the knight bowed, turning to walk towards his direction.

He waited for the older male to pass before stalking him out of the garden, about to run and grab his arm before the knight turned towards him.

"I know you've been following Akaashi and I for a while, I'm not a knight of Fukurodani for nothing," Bokuto smirked crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the small prince. "Why are you following me though?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight," the prince blurted out, but the determination in his eyes slowly died as the knight tried to hold in a laugh and failing. "What?" he asked eye's narrowing.

Bokuto tried to stop laughing as he looked at Kenma before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't teach you how to fight, Yaku warned us of your heart condition and you aren't suppose to do hard labor, I just found it funny that you would try asking that."

The blond frowned, eyebrows knitting together. Of course Yaku would warn them. "I order you to teach me how to fight," he commanded, stepping closer to the knight.

The knight frowned, straightening his back so he towered over the prince. "I am not your knight, I do not follow your command, I will not teach you," he told him, voice hard as he turned around to walk away, stopping when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned back around to the prince looking at the ground.

"Please...I need to learn if I want to take back my kingdom," Kenma whispered closing his eyes. "I should be able to fight for my kingdom," his heart thudded in his ears, the knight staying quiet.

"I'm sorry...I can't teach you."

The prince's heart broke, Bokuto pulling away from his grasp walking away. He stayed there staring at the ground not hearing the footsteps coming up behind him.

"I can teach you." The sudden voice made Kenma jump, turning around to see another Fukurodani knight, he was holding his helmet in his arms so he could see his face. The knight had dirty blond hair and troubling smirk on his face. "Please, it's for my kingdom," Kenma pleaded as the knight stepped forward smirk turning into a smile.

"My names Konoha

* * *

 

Kenma held the sword in his hand. Konoha had laughed when he told him this was the first time he's ever held one. "My parents didn't want me to touch one, they didn't want me to learn anything or get the idea of it because of my heart condition," he told him as he swung with it, the sword a little too heavy for him, hitting the ground hard. He huffed pulling it back up, a dent in the flooring could be seen.

"That's really...hmm...I mean normally prince's should know how to fight to protect themselves, you really didn't learn anything?" Konoha cocked his head to the side stifling a laugh when the sword met the floor again. "Heart condition or not, they should have taught you basics."

"They just stuck a bunch of knights around me, I even have two knights to choose from for marriage," the prince told him swinging at a wooden target, getting the sword stuck inches in it. He huffed struggling to pull it out, hearing the guard laugh when he finally did.

"You are one sheltered prince," the knight laughed approaching the blond. "Hold the sword like this," he moved the princes hand's on the grip. "Widen your stance," he added, kicking the younger's legs apart more, holding him so he wouldn't fall over. "Now try again."

Kenma nodded feeling Konoha back off of him as he rose the sword, hitting it into the wood again, slashing further into it. "Better," he heard the knight speak behind him as he pulled the weapon free.

"I'll give you some tips, okay?" the knight walked around him so they were facing each other, taking his own sword out. "If an enemy is coming at you with the intention of cutting off your head or jumping, bend down and go for the stomach or legs, if the enemy is going below, jump and go for the head or shoulders, if they're coming straight for your chest, use your sword to push it out of the way, turn and slice them in the back."

The prince nodded, trying to keep up with what he was saying. The knight must have noticed because he laughed at him. "I'll repeat it again after I think your ready to practice with me and not the wood."

* * *

 

Yaku paced the chamber's they were staying in. Kenma had gone missing, sneaking out early in the morning when him and Lev were still asleep. 'Where could he have gone,' he thought as the door opened hoping it was his prince, instead he was met with the younger knight. "Well?"

"I can't find him anywhere! It's like he just disappeared!" Lev shouted throwing his hands up into the air. "None of the Fukurodani knights had seen him and Akaashi was in a meeting with the King and Queen with Bokuto so I couldn't ask them either," he flopped down on top of the bed, letting it swing.

"This is not good, what if he gets hurt, what if someone kidnaps him," the older shoved his hands through his short hair looking over at the crown. If something happened to their prince, he didn't want to think about the consequences on that. "We have to act natural, we don't want people to know that the prince has gone missing."

"But shouldn't we tell the King and Queen? They could have their knights search for him, they know this area more than anyone," the younger spoke back as he turned on the bed, laying on his back.

"You'd be considered a failure as a guard."

Lev grimaced, he had worked hard to become a knight, ranking lowly in his class and just barely making it to be the prince's knight. "But what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will, we can give him time and make up lies...it's not like Kuro and Taketora will be here soon," Yaku gave a panicked laugh, jumping when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he spoke loudly, coughing slightly to clear his throat as a knight looked in.

"The King and Queen requested you guys and Prince Kenma's appearance in the throne room," he told them looking around. "Where is Prince Kenma?"

"He went for a walk, he should be back shortly," the doctor told him as Lev stood up. "We will head there now," he added pushing past the knight, his heart beating hard as they went down the hall to the throne room. 'As long as it's nothing serious it will be fine,' he thought, feeling sweat bead up on his forehead.

* * *

 

Yaku mentally felt thunder and lightening strike behind him once he entered the throne room, freezing in his spot. Standing there was Kuroo, Taketora and Shibayama. His heart sank, slowly stepping towards the three, three of them were missing. "Where...where are the others," he asked walking closer, he could see cuts on their face's, Kuroo and Taketora looking the most injured. Kuroo had a gash over his left eye, only his right opened, while Taketora had a gash across his cheek and lip.

"Taken hostage," Kuroo spoke holding the Queen's helmet in his hands, meaning the Queen was dead. Which meant the King was as well. "Where is Kenma?" he asked looking behind them.

The doctor froze in his spot. "He had gone for a walk before we got news to come here, he should be here shortly," his voice rigid, looking over at Lev, hitting his arm with his. "The prince will be back shortly, right Lev?"

Lev blinked a few times looking down at Yaku, then back at the other knights, smiling. "Absolutely! He's not missing or anythin-ow!" the guard fell to his knees, the doctor hitting him behind the legs.

"What's that about Kenma missing?" Taketora frowned, mood dropping as he stepped towards the two.

"He's not missing! Lev just doesn't remember where he said he was going, he will be back shortly," the doctor strained a smile, the knight stepping closer.

"Kenma was in the owl garden, feeding them earlier," Akaashi's voice rung out, eyes on him as he and Bokuto stepped down from the throne's, walking to the knights a soft smile on his face as he lied. "He wanted to be left alone for a while, but he should be returning shortly, now, would you please follow me to the doctor chamber so we can treat your injuries," He held out a hand towards the way out. He waited for the three knights to hesitantly walk past to the doors, his grey eyes looking at Yaku and Lev.

Yaku could have fell to his knee's to thank the prince for covering for him, but instead he settled for a small bow as he passed. He waited until they were alone in the throne room to turn to Lev who was finally picking himself from the ground. "Why would you say that?"

"I just wanted them to know he wasn't missing."

"That makes it more suspicious!"

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you," Konoha's voice was quiet as he kept a hand on Kenma's back as the prince hunched over clutching his chest.

"I-it's okay," Kenma breathed, small tears escaping the corner of his eyes. It's okay because he wanted this, he wanted to do this. They've been going on for hours, the knight had tried to stop him a couple times but he just kept pressing to continue on. All for his kingdom.

"It's getting late, I'm sure your knights are worried sick about you now," he added as the blond male slowly straightened up, removing his hand from his back.

"Yeah...I'm going to go back to my chamber's now," he told the knight giving a small nod before heading out of the training chamber, leaving the knight to clean up the mess. He was sure Yaku was going to talk his ear off about disappearing. It was all for his kingdom though. 'Yaku won't accept that,' he thought dragging his feet down the halls, before finally coming to his chamber. He took in a deep breath, a slight burn in his chest still there.

Kenma walked into the chamber, his body, his heart, his mind all freezing seeing the extra bodies in his room, on his bed. "Kuro...Tora.." he mouthed out a shocked whisper, the door closing behind him when his two knights got up from the bed. Desperation broke in him as they stepped towards each other before he finally ran and jumped onto Kuroo, feeling Taketora's arms wrap around both of them. "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive," he chanted, tears falling from his eyes, feeling Kuroo kiss his tears as they fell, before he pulled him into a hard desperate kiss, only pulling back when Tora's hand took his jaw gently pulling him back so they could kiss. His knights were alive.

He broke off the kiss hearing another cough in the room gaining his attention, he looked over seeing Shibayama. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay too," he breathed out pushing out of his knight's arms walking to the younger knight who was smiling at him, accepting his hug, before pulling away. "Where are the others?" he asked looking around, he was missing three. He waited for an answer but everyone looked down. "Shibayama, where are the others?" he asked looking back at the younger seeing him flinch.

"Captured, Prince Kenma," Shibayama spoke quietly not meeting his gaze.

Kenma frowned, stepping back. "They aren't dead?" he asked looking back toward Tora and Kuro.

"No, we have gotten word that they were taken hostage," Taketora told him as he went back to sitting on the bed, Kuroo following after him.

The prince nodded stepping back to look at his knights, now seeing the injuries. Kuroo's eye, which meant he was blind in his left eye now. Taketora's cheek and mouth. His eyes shifted to the younger knight seeing small cuts and bruises, he most likely ran away than stay and fought. He needed to train harder, to take back his kingdom and save his knights.

"God, Kenma we missed you so much," Kuroo breathed out pulling the younger male into his lap, the prince allowing him to be manhandled into a comfortable position. "We tried so hard to take the kingdom back, but there were too many of them," he muttered, the bed rocking back and forth gently.

Kenma frowned, raising his legs putting them in Tora's lap, the older moving the robes to massage his legs. "We'll take it back," he whispered looking towards the wall. He needed to find Konoha to talk him into practicing more, harder, faster.

"Let's not think about that now," Taketora spoke up, a small smile creeping on his face, his split lip stretching. "You still have to pick between us on who you want to marry," he pointed out, his smile turning into a smirk as he looked over at Kuroo.

The prince rolled his eyes, moving off their lap until he was laying in the middle of the bed, he could hear the other two knights and doctor whispering before the door opened and closed. His eyes moved, his long hair in his face as he looked up at his personal knights. He let out a soft breath, closing his eyes as Kuroo leaned over, rough hand moving his hair from his face, tracing his cheek until lips were on his softly. Another pair of rough hands on his legs, moving the robes, lips attaching his small hips.

How was he suppose to choose between them?

He couldn't choose between them.

His eyes opened again when kuroo kissed down his jaw to his neck, small tears rolling across his face as Taketora kissed up his body, nipping at his skin. He wouldn't be able to choose. The bed shifted and soon Tora was on the other side of him, kissing him as Kuroo left a mark on his shoulder, hands rubbing up and down his side. What if this was a dream and he'd wake up and they weren't there anymore.

Kenma moved his hands, one on the back of Tora's neck, the other tangling into Kuro's messy hair, feeling a particularly rough bite, making his body jerk. This was real. He wasn't dreaming. He squirmed feeling the eldest knight's hand move further down to his waist, then to the inside of his thigh, making him squirm some more breaking off the kiss with Tora, panting slightly, his face flushed.

"We'll take care of you tonight," Tora spoke with a lame grin on his face before bending down to kiss him breathless again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	5. To Be A Prince

A month passed, Kenma had received a letter from the prince of Nohebi ordering him to surrender himself or everyone in captivity would be executed. His eyes stare at the letter, his guards surrounding him.

"Like hell you're going there, the first thing what will happen is he's going to kill you, this is nothing but a trap," Taketora went off behind him. The prince ignored his words as he read the lines over and over again. His plan was already almost finished, now was the time start it. The blond looked up and over towards Akaashi who had read the letter first before giving it to him.

"Is there something you need?" The Fukurodani prince asked, stepping up to the table.

"Mmm..." Kenma hummed with a small nod as he folded the message. "I want to go ride the trail today to clear my head, may I go to the stables?" he asked, the prince looked deep in thought before nodding.

"One of the knights will show you the way, don't leave the castle grounds, rogues have been popping up more and more in the kingdom," Akaashi told him, Bokuto by his said whispering something into his ear. "I must leave now, if you have any plans of attacking Nohebi, don't hesitate to ask help from Fukurodani," he added before leaving the chamber.

Kuroo placed a hand on his hip looking down at his prince. "Why are you interested in riding a horse so suddenly?" he asked suspicion in his voice as him and Tora leaned forward.

Kenma stared at the two before shrugging. "It's something different...I want to clear my head," he told them simply, moving between the two as a Fukurodani knight waited for him, his own knights following after him.

"But you hate trying new things," Tora pointed walking beside the prince. "Are you sure your heart can even take it? Horses are big animals, what if you fall off, maybe one of us should ride on it with you."

"I'm not a kid Tora, my heart is stronger than when I was little and I'm not afraid of horses," that was a lie, his heart wasn't any stronger, but riding a horse wasn't going to hurt him in that way. He listened to his two knights voicing their concern as they walked down the hall. His golden eyes mapping and memorizing the way to the stables.

The horses weren't any bigger than the ones at his kingdom, they still had the two horses he rode on there. "I'm going to ride Luna, will that make you guys feel better?" he asked approaching his black and white spotted horse placing a hand on it's nose, rubbing gently.

The knights huffed crossing their arms. "Fine, but we're riding beside you," Kuroo flung his arms up in defeat as the stable workers put saddles on the horses.

Kenma gave a small smile, walking to the side of Luna, feeling hands on his waist, helping him on to the horse. He turned looking at Tora, reaching out to pat his cheek, a silent 'thank you,' before grabbing the reigns, kicking the horse gently, making it walk forward slowly, his knights riding up beside him. He kicked the horse making go from a slow walk to a trot, he needed to find the entrance to the direction of his kingdom.

He could hear Kuroo and Taketora laughing behind him. All three of them had gotten closer over the month after they showed up at the Fukurodani kingdom. He could tell the two still had feelings, especially after the first night. He's caught them holding hands and kissing still, it made his heart tighten. His memories of being at Nekoma flooding back, to them being together. His gaze dropped, focusing on the back of the horses head. He didn't want to split them apart, but he couldn't marry both of them. Memories of his talk with Konoha playing in his mind.

_"Why can't you marry both of them? They both like you, they like each other and you like both of them, what's so wrong about that?" Konoha asked hitting the prince's oncoming attack away, making the younger stumble over his feet._

_Kenma panted as he lifted the sword back up, turning towards the knight. "It's taboo in my kingdom, the prince should only be wedded to one, it's been in place for centuries," he told him, jumping out of the way of the attacking sword, yelping slightly._

_"But you rule it now, no one can go against you, you can make your own rules," the knight pressed their swords clashing together, Konoha easily pushing the prince back, making him fall to the ground. He approached, pointing the sword to his throat. "I'm serious, think about it, you three would be happier together than to split apart," he pulled the sword back, placing it back into his sheath, helping the prince to his feet._

_The prince frowned, rubbing his chest slightly. "I...I'll have to think about it...when the time comes," he breathed out straightening his back._

_"I thought this would be a love triangle, but your the one turning it into one...just talk to them."_

Kenma shook the thoughts from his head, coming up to one of the gates. He looked at the direction marked on the top. 'This is the one,' he thought making a mental note as they rode past it. He kicked his horse again, picking up speed.

"Kenma, what are you doing? You do not need to be going this fast!" Kuroo yelled riding up next to him. "You're going to get hurt!" he added, the younger ignoring him as the horse turned from a trot to a run.

'I have to be fast when the plan starts,' the prince thought, leaning over, not seeing the line of bushes approaching until his horse came to a sudden stop. He let out a scream moving forward on the horse only for it to rear back, knocking him off of it complete. He landed on the ground with a hard 'thud' on his ass.

"Kenma!" the two knights yelled in unison, jumping off their horses rushing to the prince's side. "Are you okay?" Taketora asked, lifting the prince's hands, there was a small scrape on his palm as Kuroo helped him stand back up.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, lying, his butt was going to be sore tomorrow and maybe his back too, and the scrape on his hand was burning.

"I told you to slow down and you didn't, now look at you, you got your robes messy and you're almost bleeding," Kuroo nagged bending down to dust off dirt from the robes, lifting them to make sure he didn't hurt his knees or anything. "Why didn't you slow down when I told you too?" he asked placing his hands on his hips as he stood up.

Kenma huffed looking down, noticing the floors on the push. 'Those are poisonous,' he thought looking back towards the gate, the flowers and the horse. If he could poison Nohebi's prince, then the kingdom would be his. "I'm going back to the stables," he announced ignoring his knights nagging at him to not get back on the horse. He tossed his leg over, flinching at the dull pain in his ass and tailbone before maneuvering the horse to turn back around, trotting away, his knights catching up to him in seconds.

He knows they have poisonous flowers at Nekoma, he remembers seeing them in the garden. 'I have a plan,' he thought a smirk appear on his lips. 'Now for the other plan,' he looked at the guards at the gate, they were looking out, it would be easy to ride past them.

* * *

 

Kenma was laying back against Taketora's chest, eyes closed as Kuroo kneaded and massaged his legs. He was on the verge of dozing off when Tora slid a hand through his hair, but he needed to talk to them. It was now or never. He opened his golden eyes looking down at the older knight, the looking up at the younger knight. "Umm..." he started getting their attention. His heart thudded hard in his chest, what if they are against the idea. "I decided, I don't want to choose," he finally got out looking at the puzzled looks as he leaned up, pulling his legs towards him out of the others reach.

"Do you not like us?" Kuroo asked, hurt in his voice as he scooted closer. "If you don't want to choose, that is fine...is there someone else you like?"

'It's not that,' the prince thought, feeling Tora's fingers rub his back. "It's not that...it's just...you guys like each other, and have liked each other for years..."

"We're fine with parting when you choose," Taketora cut him off.

"That's not it," Kenma bit out, starting to get frustrated. "I can't choose because I like you both, and I don't want to pick and you guys like each other anyways...so I thought...maybe...we could break tradition..." his voice trailed off as the hand on his back stilled.

"Are you suggesting you marry both of us?" the older knight asked a little shocked by the suggestion. "That's majorly taboo, Kenma, having two husbands instead of one, what would your parents think? Even the counsel."

The prince frowned looking down, biting his lip hard before looking back up, eyebrows knitting together. "The King and Queen are dead, I'm guessing the counsel is too, I rule the kingdom now, I can change what's right from wrong, and if I want to marry two then I will," his voice full of determination as the chamber fell silent, his own determination faltering. "Unless...you guys don't want to," he whispered looking between the knights.

The knights stared at Kenma before looking at each other. "That's...really new...I mean..." Kuroo stumbled over his words, he hadn't thought of dating two people, let alone marrying two people.

"I'm down," Taketora spook up a wide grin on his face looking over at Kuroo. "We get to be one big happy family and we don't have to fight over Kenma anymore," he laughed patting the prince's back.

"Fighting? I've only ever seen you guys aggressively kiss each other with your hands down your p--"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to say all that, but that's usually where the fights end up," Kuroo coughed, face turning red.

"With angry sex?" Kenma questioned, a smirk curling on his face seeing the blush on the older knight's face. "You guys can still have angry sex you know...with me," he whispered lowly into Kuroo's ear, Taketora laughing seeing the knight shiver and pull away from the prince.

"So it's settled, once we take the kingdom back, we'll get married," Tora cheered, wrapping his arms around Kenma's neck, kissing his cheek happily.

* * *

 

"You're what?!"

"I'm going back to Nekoma alone."

Konoha almost fell over, his sword dropping from his hands making him do a weird dance so it wouldn't hit his feet. "Isn't that suicide? Kenma, what made you come up with that plan?" he asked bending down to pick up the fallen weapon.

"The prince only wants me, if he has me then maybe he will let my knights and my loyal followers live, I have a plan and I have a second plan to go into play as well," Kenma told the Fukurodani knight keeping his sword pointed to the ground.

"And what is this grand plan what makes you get captured, you know he could easily kill you," the knight countered putting his sword away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to poison him."

"I'm sorry, what."

"Poisonous flowers, if I can put them in his drink, then I can poison him and kill him that way," the prince told him, walking over to the table setting his practice sword down.

Konoha's mouth parted shocked at the idea. "That's the worse plan I've ever heard," he frowned watching the prince walk around. "What's the second part of your plan though," he asked still completely curious on how this was going to go.

"If you want to know...meet me at the stables early in the morning before the sun rises," Kenma told him flicking his hair out of his eyes when he turned around about to leave the practice chamber. "And don't tell anyone about this."

"You have my word," the knight's lips curled into a grin as he watched the prince leave the chambers.

* * *

 

Kenma stared in the dark chamber, he could feel Kuroo's chest against his back as he was partly laying on top of Taketora's chest between the two. He didn't know how much time was left before sunrise but he needed to leave. Frowning, he wiggled out of his now lovers arms, placing a soft kiss on Tora's lips, turning around, doing the same to Kuroo's. This could possibly be the last time he sees them if his plan fails. "I'm sorry," he whispered scooting off the swaying bed, looking towards Lev, Yaku and Shibayama making sure they were asleep before taking his old clothes he had worn running from Nekoma.

He quietly left the chamber, walking his way down the empty halls, hiding from a stray guard or maid walking around. The way to the stables was easy but he approached with caution, the horses making noises, surprising them. "Shh," he whispered trying to calm them down as he walked towards Luna, untying her from the pole.

"You're not going bare-backing," Konoha's voice chimed in quietly, the knight walking inside the stable taking out a saddle, putting it over the horse before tightening it. "now, tell me the other plans," he pressed as the prince walked over to him, leaning up, whispering in his ear. His face dropped before smirking when the younger pulled away. "Alright, I'll do all I can."

"Thank you, Konoha," Kenma gave a small smile, getting up onto the horse. "Even though you're a knight of Fukurodani, you've been loyal to me as well, be safe," he told him before kicking the horse. The horse breaking into a run right away. He wasn't going to fall off this time, he didn't have time for that.

The wind snapped his hair around as they went around the castle finding the gate towards Nekoma. "Ha!" he yelled the horse pushing faster as they ran right passed the guards into the Fukurodani Kingdom. This was it. This was his time to fight back. To take back the throne.

_His throne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	6. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to double update...but this chapter was just sitting on my computer...wanting to be posted...

Konoha watched from the sidelines as the Nekoma knights panicked. Their prince was missing, a search party underway going through the castle. His own prince looking worried for the safety of the Nekoma prince. "He has to be around here somewhere," he heard the tall black haired knight say. Kuroo, that's what Kenma told him his name was. The other one was Taketora.

"I can't believe I didn't feel him leave."

"He can't be far."

"This is all my fault."

"Don't say that."

"We should have had one of us stay awake."

"No one knew he would disappear."

The Fukurodani knight hummed quietly. He of course, knew where the Nekoma prince was. But he was under orders to not tell them. Yet. "Konoha!" he heard Bokuto call for him. He straightened, walking over to the prince and his knight. "Yes?" he responded bowing slightly to his prince.

"I know you've checked the area already, but can you check the training area again," Akaashi asked of him, the knight frowning but nodded. "I'll check every corner," he told them stepping away from the two, walking past the Nekoma knights, his eyes meeting with the Nekoma doctor, eyes narrowing at him when he passed by. He knew that look all to well. A look of suspicion.

Konoha gave a small nod towards him before leaving the throne room, walking in the direction of the training grounds. He hummed to himself, almost wanting to skip there. So much action was about to happen, it excited him. His humming stop as a worker from the stable ran down the hall.

"A horse is missing! A horse is miss'n!" the worker yelled. His mood dropped as the stable worker approached him. He couldn't let him contact the prince of the situation. "You, stop!" he commanded the worker coming to a stop.

"There's a horse missing from the stable, I must tell Prince Akaashi," the worker spoke quickly. "You will not," The knight replied watching the panicked look turn to confusion as he suddenly grabbed his arm, twisting them until the worker was in a headlock.

He drug the stable worker towards the training grounds, the struggling slowly stopping, body going limp. He didn't kill him, just made him pass out. "Now stay here," he muttered finding rope, tying the knocked out stable worker before stuffing him into an empty chest, closing and locking it. "That was close," Konoha muttered dusting off his hands. He couldn't forget to let the worker go once the plan starts.

* * *

 

A day had passed and Fukuruodani Kingdom was on high alert. Kenma not coming back had the royal court on their feet, knights were ordered out into the kingdom to search, entering citizens homes, breaking and busting rogue groups.

Konoha whistled, the Knight, Kuroo, looked like he was on the verge of tears, the other Taketora, had angry tears already staining his cheeks. His eyes scanned over the group, his eyes meeting with the doctor again, the look was murderous this time. 'He knows,' he thought stepping back, before turning on his heel, running. It's been a day, Kenma should be at Nekoma now.

"He knows something!" the knight yelled turning the attention to him as he fled. The chase ended in seconds, getting captured by the knights guarding the door, dragging him back in front of the throne. He gasped as his knees were kicked from under him, falling to the ground.

"Konoha Akinori," Akaashi stated standing in front of the throne, his hands clasped in front of him. "Do you know the whereabouts of Kozume Kenma?" he asked the knight looking up at him.

Konoha frowned, staring at his prince, he needed to stall for a couple more hours at least. "My prince, I know where Prince Kenma is," he confessed, gasps were heard through the knights. He took in a sharp breath as he was roughly grabbed up, Kuroo and Taketora in his face.

"Where is he! Where is Kenma!" Kuroo yelled rage burning in his eyes.

"I am under orders to not tell you," the Fukurodani knight spoke calmly feeling Akaashi's piercing gray eyes on him. He hissed when a fist collided with his cheek, knocking him back onto the ground.

"I have gave no such orders," Akaashi's mood darkened, stepping down the steps, Bokuto right beside him. "Who's orders are you following?"

"Prince Kenma," Konoha bit out, he could taste blood on his tongue. "Told me to not reveal his location," he added, flinching as his hair was roughly grabbed, forcing him to look up at his prince.

"You don't follow Prince Kenma's orders, you are not his knight," Bokuto spoke out in a offended tone. "Have you been going behind Prince Akaashi's back? The King and Queen's back?" he asked, the prince raising his hand to silence him.

"If you are loyal to me, you will tell me where Prince Kenma is right now," Akaashi ordered looking down at his knight.

The knight swallowed hard, feeling pinned by the gray eyes. "I cannot tell you, where Prince Kenma is," he breathed the hand in his hair shoving his face into the ground.

"Traitor!" one of the Fukurodani knights yelled.

"Where is Kenma!" Taketora yelled knight's holding him and Kuroo back from wanting to murder the Fukurodani knight.

"Silence!" The prince yelled out, the throne room slowly quieting down. "How long have you been following Prince Kenma's orders?"

Konoha groaned, spitting out blood from his mouth as his head was lifted back up. "Prince Kenma had approached Bokuto one day," he started eyes drifting towards Bokuto before locking on him again. "He wanted to learn basic sword techniques, Bokuto turned him down, I offered to help him with what he wanted," he told the group.

"When did you train him?"

"Every morning before sun rise, sometimes at night when everyone is asleep," he told them.

"I will give you one more chance, I order you to tell me where Prince Kenma is," Akaashi pressed watching as the knight closed his eyes, staying silent. "Strip him of his armor and take him to the dungeons, Akinori Konoha, you are sentenced to the dungeons for betraying orders."

The knight didn't react as he was hauled up to his feet, being shoved towards the doors. He ducked his head smirking, he wasn't one of the best knights for nothing.

* * *

 

Konoha crossed his arms as the knights yelled at him from inside the bars he was suppose to be behind. "Sorry guys, I'd really love to play this game with you but I have more important things to do," he smiled waving to the two knights as he left the dungeon, ignoring their calls for him.

He walked up the flights of stairs, heading back to the throne room, in a different area, not wanting to get caught again. He pulled a piece of paper from his armor he had written the morning before they all had met up there again. Whistling an owl flew down to his shoulder sitting on it, while he curled the note up, walking out on to the balcony what looked over the throne room. The prince and nekoma knights were still there talking, discussing.

"To the prince," he told the owl holding the paper out in front of him as the owl flapped it's wings, grabbing the paper before flying down.

Konoha watched as the prince looked up at him before catching the paper the owl dropped. "Meet you there!" he called down, leaving the throne room before the knights had a chance to respond.

* * *

 

Kuroo was on edge, Taketora holding on to his wrist tightly as Akaashi read the letter to himself. The shocked look from the prince made him worry more. "Does it say where he is?" he asked the hold on his wrist tightening.

"He went to Nekoma," Akaashi whispered, his eyes looking up at the Nekoma knights as silence fell between them. "He's going to try and poison the prince and had asked Konoha to keep him leaving a secret until he could get there," he added watching, he could collectively see each of their hearts sinking.

"But he's going to get himself killed! Nohebi doesn't care for the safety of our men! He's going to get killed on spot!" Yaku yelled out, a large hand on his shoulder.

"We don't know that for sure, they just wanted him to turn himself in!" Bokuto countered towards the Nekoma knights.

"They're going to make him suffer!" Taketora cried out as voices erupted between the knights.

Akaashi frowned a hand rubbing his forehead. They were going to have to come up with a war plan to attack Nekoma. "We can't just run in there, we need a plan of attack," he groaned remembering Konoha's words of "meeting them there". 'Is he going to get himself captured too?' he wondered walking up to his throne sitting down. He was going to have to talk to his parents about this. They would know what to do.

"He's going to die," Kuroo whispered turning to look towards Taketora equally as shocked. Kenma was never a person who liked to do anything, why would he do this on his own, especially with his heart condition. "He's going to die," he repeated watching the younger look away.

"He's smart though, he must have an idea of what he's doing," Taketora pressed looking at the ground. "He hid it because he knew we would never allow him to leave," he added hitting his face with his hands. "We should have watched him closer, we dropped our guard with his seduction,' he drug his hands down his face. They were played, they were all played.

* * *

 

Long hair blowing in the wind as golden eyes stared towards the Kingdom what was once his as he approached the gates.

Head held high.

He will not back down.

This was his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting brutal, so if you don't like torture, blood, death, etc, these next chapters to the end is probably not for you;;;;
> 
> and yes Konoha did forget about the stable worker in the chest.
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	7. Submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty heavy with abuse and humiliation as well as a murder of a child(towards the end), so please tread carefully when reading

Kenma approached the guards, having turned his horse free ways away from the gate not knowing if they would kill it or not. He lifted his head, his face unchanging even when the Nohebi knights pointed their swords at him. Slowly he rose his hands. "I came alone," he told them, the knights looking at one another before putting their swords away, grabbing his wrists, roughly taking him into the burned kingdom.

His head stayed forward as they walked through the kingdom. His eyes shifting. He could see his citizen's looking at him, one angrily throwing a rock at him, but the knight knocked it away before it could touch him. He saw sickly looking children, homes still burnt to the ground, others barely standing. It made his stomach ill.

The further they went, the more buildings were being fixed. The upper class fixing their homes first. He could hear men and woman screaming at him. Calling him a traitor for leaving. Saying he should have died for the kingdom. He'd have to build trust in them again. His eyes shifted to the other side, there was another child, maybe around eight years old, he was staring at him with. Kenma's eyes widened slightly. The boy was staring at him with hope in his eyes. 'There's still hope in the citizens,' he thought as more of his people came out, whispers growing.

He was going to make this right again.

Kenma looked up at his castle, there was still fallen pieces, but it seemed they had worked on it the most to fix it. 'Stay on track,' he told himself as the door opened, servants turning their heads to him and the knights. More whispers talking through out the castle as servants and knights ran to tell others. He wondered where his knights were. Were they still alive? Were they in the dungeon? Were they servants?

Gold eyes looked up as they came upon giant familiar doors. 'The throne room,' he thought, the doors being pushed open, he frowned seeing the Nohebi prince. Daishou. Akaashi told him his name. Sitting on his throne seat. He glared at the knights when they shoved him inside, forcing him to his knees.

"He actually came, the cowardly prince actually came," Daishou spoke through out the throne room, leaning forward in the chair, tongue licking his lips.

Kenma glared up at him. "I'm here for my knights, you said if I surrendered that you will let them live," he spoke looking around the room. "Where are they?" he asked chewing on the inside of his cheek to stop his nervous nerves. He had to remain calm.

"And I'm a prince of my word, they are in the dungeon," the Nohebi prince got up, light weighted clothes covering his body as he stepped down the stairs towards the Nekoma prince. "Now, what to do with you," he hummed circling the prince, watching the golden eyes watch him. "I could kill you," he spoke, smirking when the prince's body tightened. "Or," he started stopping in front of the prince, reaching down roughly grabbing the boy's jaw, bringing their faces close. "If I didn't have a fiance waiting for me back in Nohebi, I would force you to marry me, but I'll make you my personal servant instead, only you won't have the freedom," he cooed squeezing the boys jaw until he finally got a small whine from him, letting go.

Kenma's hands immediately went to his jaw, rubbing it gently. "What will become of my knights?" he asked looking up at Daishou watching him frown, in deep thought.

"Don't know, don't care."

"You said you wouldn't kill them," Kenma growled out, gasping as his hair was roughly grabbed, his neck being strained, his hands taking hold of the wrist trying to lighten the grip on his hair.

"Oh, Kenma, you should never trust the enemy," Daishou laughed digging his hand harder against the younger prince's scalp, pushing his head to the ground. "Now address me as your Master," his face darkening when the prince stayed quiet, yanking the male back up roughly, this time earning a loud cry of pain. "Say it!" he hissed out.

Kenma gritted his teeth together, crying out again as there was another hard yank on his hair. "Master!" he cried out, the hand leaving his hair immediately, dropping forward on to his hands.

"You look beautiful like that, calling me Master, while you're on your hands in knees like the damn cat you are...now, follow me, I want to show my new pet to my people," Daishou told him as he moved to stand. "Ah, kitties don't walk on their hind legs," he smirked seeing the hard glare on the Nekoma prince's face.

The prince got back down on his hands and knees, he could hear snickering and laughter coming from the Nohebi knights. His face turning a light pink as he put one hand in front of the other as he walked towards the steps.

The first ten steps were okay on Kenma's knees, the next flight of stairs they were starting to ache. He could feel bruises start to bloom on them, but he still climbed, eyes meeting Daishou's every few steps as he crawled right beside him, keeping up. He wasn't prepared for the sudden turn from the Nohebi prince as his foot collided with his shoulder making him yelp as he fell down five of the steps before catching himself, his arms and wrists shooting up in pain as he slowly picked himself up, crawling back up the stairs, biting his lip trying to distract from the knew pain in his wrists. He could see the prince's shoulder shaking. 'He's laughing,' he thought as he made it to the top of the stairs.

He thought following Daishou's orders would make this easy for him, but he seemed to misunderstand the prince. He enjoyed causing pain to others. A sadist. He had to stay strong. This was all for his kingdom. For his people.

Kenma looked up to where they were heading. More large doors what seemed new, they led to the balcony what over looked the kingdom. He remembered standing on it with his parents. His father speaking loudly to the citizens of celebrations, of sorrow-filled news, of warning of war. The very war what took the kingdom down. He watched as knights opened the doors, the sun blinding him for a moment before crawling outside, sitting next to Daishou's feet. Looking down he could see a crowd of citizens. Mostly angry shouting profanities at him, he wanted to apologize to them. To tell them Nekoma will reign again, but he couldn't. He jumped, breath hitching in his throat when Daishou placed a hand on his head, gently brushing his hair. It made him more scared than when he was roughly pulling at it.

"People of Nekoma," Daishou started a happy tone to his voice. "We have here today in our grasp is your cowardly prince who ran from his kingdom and let it fall," he shouted jeers erupting in the crowd. "Now, now, I know you all want a piece of him." There was the harsh tug on Kenma's hair, pulling him up roughly into a standing position, the Nohebi prince's hand circling around his waist pulling him against his chest, still facing the crowd. "And that is why I have decided to keep this pet for me and the kingdom, to be used as you please." A shiver went down Kenma's spine, soon there was hands tugging on his clothes, pulling them, ripping them off, falling back to the ground, naked in front of his kingdom.

"Such a beautiful body," the Nohebi prince muttered looking down at the Nekoma prince curling in on his naked body. He held out his hand, a knight coming over, placing a golden neck cuff being placed in his hand. "Lift your head, pet, look at the people that once adored you," he spoke loud, watching as the fallen prince slowly lifted his head as he bent down, hooking the cuff around his neck. "You're mine," he whispered locking it in place, taking hold of the chain attached to it.

'I'm not," Kenma thought glaring up at the prince, wind blowing through his long hair, trying to forget that he was naked in front of the kingdom. Though his response seemed to anger Daishou more that he wasn't being the helpless pet he wanted him to be, yanking on the chain roughly, going back inside. He was humiliated though, the looks on the knight's faces made him want to hide himself. He wondered if the prince was going to try and force him into sex or if being naked was for pure humiliation. His mind skidded to a halt. If he could seduce the prince, that would lower his guard, he just needed his next plan to work so he could get the flowers to poison him.

He crawled slowly down the stairs, Daishou pulling his chain roughly the last few steps causing him to fall down them, hitting his head hard against the marble floor. He didn't have time to react as he was drug along roughly, his head starting to pound from the hit. He wondered what Kuroo and Taketora was up to, if Konoha left Fukurodani yet or not. He hoped his knights weren't going to rush after him, but he had faith that Prince Akaashi would not allow them to leave without a form of attack plan. Though he did feel a pinch of guilt using Konoha to force Fukurodani into this war.

Kenma didn't notice when they had arrived back in the throne room, Daishou handing his chain off to a knight, keeping him in the middle of it. His golden eyes watched the prince walk up to his throne sitting down. "Master?" he called out innocently as more knights approached.

"Entertain me pet, I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you beg," Daishou hummed situating himself in his seat.

Kenma frowned before something hit him sharply in the back, the sound of a whip cracking. He let out a scream, arching his back from the sudden attack. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He let out another scream as the whip cracked again and again. He could feel the blood rolling down his back, the whip hitting him again and again until it stopped. He was breathing heavily tears streaming down his face, his chest felt like it was on fire as his heart clenched. "Please," he squeaked out, blurry vision looking towards Daishou. "I can't....breath..." he panted trying to calm himself down but the pain in his chest and the pain in his back was too much to handle.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Daishou called out amusement on his face watching the prince break down in front of him. "Continue," he commanded leaning back, watching as the knights roughly grabbed the male's hair, pulling him until he was laying on his back, screaming as the cold touched his split open skin. A smile grew on his watching the knight's take turns stomping and kicking the prince's stomach. It was music to his ears, hearing his cries and screams, until it fell silent. His smile turning into a deep frown. "What happened?" he asked rising from his chair.

"Your pet seemed to have passed out, he's gasping for breath, my prince," one of the knights called out.

'Damn it,' the Nohebi prince cursed walking down to look at his pet, his face was turning blue. "Take him to the doctor, do not let him die," he ordered through gritted teeth. The Nekoma prince wasn't going to die, not when it wasn't by his own hands.

* * *

 

Kenma woke, panicking, gasping for breath as hands held his shoulders. His eyes were wide and fearful when he didn't register where he was.

"Prince Kenma, please calm down," the voice was familiar as his eyes started to focus and figures started to gain faces. "Kai," he breathed out, the older male's hair had grown out, his eyes shifted, he was with his knights in a chamber, they were wearing servant clothes and chains. Fukunaga and Inuoka were by his side once they heard his voice, all of their hair was longer. "Where?" his voice cracked making him grimace, noticing the raw state his throat was in.

"They brought us to the doctor trying to help you, but they didn't understand your heart condition...don't worry, you're fine now," Kai smiled looking down at their prince.

"Yeah, Kai blew air into your lungs until you were stable, where he holds that much air is a mystery," Inuoka grinned elbowing the older knight.

Kenma nodded moving to lean up, hissing in pain from his back and stomach. Noticing his knights frown as hands guided him back down onto the bed. "You're really injured, Prince Kenma, your back was all bloody and you're covered in bruises," he heard Inuoka tell him, his eyes traveling to Fukunaga, who was staring at him with his wide eyes. Leaning his head back he gave a short harsh, laugh. He was alive, his knights were also alive and seemed un-harmed.

"But why are you here? You shouldn't have came here, Daishou wants to kill you," Kai's voice was low, his eyes scanning the chamber, they were still alone.

"I had to save my kingdom," the prince told them looking between the three. "I have a plan, don't worry," he added reaching out, the oldest knight taking his hand, giving it a small squeeze. It was a gentle, comfortable touch. He let out a small breath as the door was harshly opened, scaring the Nekoma knights and prince. "Oh good, you're awake now," Daishou's voice rang out as he and Kai separated their hands. "Take the prisoners back to the dungeon," he ordered. Kenma wanted to reach out, to take hold of them, but a look in their eyes made him know they were going to be okay, but was he going to be okay. He watched the door close, his eyes shifting to the Nohebi prince, frowning.

"Even when your skin is covered in bruises, it's beautiful....it makes me want to mark you up, break you more," Daishou purred, his fingers lightly trailing up Kenma's bare stomach to his chest. "Would you like that? Would you like me to break you?"

Kenma bit his tongue. He needed to submit. "Yes master, I want you to break me," he told him, vile coming up his raw throat, swallowing it back down. He needed to stay sane, to not actually break. "You were asleep for so long, it's night time now and you missed your supper, but that's okay, I brought you something." His eyes narrowed, wary when the prince took out an apple. 'It could be poisoned,' he thought, lifting himself up, groaning through the pain as the shiny red apple was dropped into his lap.

"Your knights were kind enough to tell me you like apples, and I'm feeling generous for my knights almost killing you instead of me, so don't make it go to waste," the Nohebi prince told him as he walked around the chamber.

The Nekoma prince narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the generosity of the cruel prince. He lifted the apple to his lips, taking a small bite of it. He was expecting a bad taste to warn him of poison, but he found nothing. The apple was sweet and not laced with poison. He ate a bigger biting looking down at his lap, jumping again when a hand rested on his head, finger's carding through his hair, his heart thumping. Was he wrong? Was their poison? But instead Daishou took the apple core from him, replacing it with a cup of tea. "Also apple flavored," he heard him say as he lifted it to his mouth. "What is your ulterior motive? Why are you being so nice?" he asked pulling the cup down.

Daishou shrugged his shoulders. "I want to keep you alive so I can kill you myself," he told him simply, finger's running through the long hair.

That didn't make Kenma feel any better, but he took a drink of the tea. It was bad, his servants were better at making tea. "Don't make that face, I made it myself." 'That's why it's bad,' he thought drinking the rest quickly, the hand leaving his hair to take the cup away, setting it on the end table, picking up the gold neck cuff, chain already attached. The prince closed his eyes feeling the cold gold touch his skin, opening them again when it clicked into place. 'It'll be over soon,' he mentally told himself.

"Before I forget, put these on," The Nohebi prince told him, tossing him clothes, what consisted of a large black silk shirt what hung off his shoulder's, reaching just barely to his knees. "Get up, you're moving to my chamber," he ordered.

Kenma frowned, slowly moving his aching body, he looked at his knees, purple bruises blooming there as he got up from the bed, moving to sink down to the floor. "You may walk," he heard the prince tell him, so he straightened himself, the silk fabric rubbing the wounds on his back, making them burn slightly.

Surprisingly Daishou didn't hurt him on the way back to the room, though Kenma did notice how tired he looked. He didn't have a clue on what time it was. He looked as a knight came up beside the Nohebi prince. He barely caught his name. Kuguri. He stared at the Knight, catching his eyes but he seemed disinterested in him, talking to Daishou again. It was weird to him. To see the prince that killed his parents, took his kingdom, this deadly male, talk like a normal person. He even thinks he heard him laugh.

He straightens when the knight turns towards him, bumping his shoulder roughly when he passed. Kenma glared at the backside of the knight until there was a tug on his chain, turning him back to the prince, walking inside the chamber. He watched as Daishou let go of his chain, walking to the middle of the chamber removing his royal clothes. Kenma's mouth parted slightly seeing a large snake scared into his back. "That's...why?" he asked without thinking, backing away when Daishou glared at him, before huffing and removing his pants, putting on loose pants.

"You don't get to ask questions, I'm not here to be friends with you, I'm here to break and kill you," Daishou spat as he laid down on the bed, looking towards the Nekoma prince. "Come to the bed and lay down, you are not to leave this bed until I allow you to," he ordered, watching as the prince moved quickly, laying down on the bed.

Kenma awkwardly laid there, staring at each other until Daishou snorted, turning around and blew out the candle on his side. He scrunched up his face at the Nohebi prince's reaction to him before blowing out the other candle, darkness filling the room.

* * *

 

Kenma didn't know when he had fallen asleep, his body ached more and there was a weight over his waist, and a body pressed against him. His body went rigid remembering he was in Daishou's bed, which meant the prince was currently cuddling him in his sleep. He moved slowly, trying to slip out of the prince's grasp, only to be pulled closer. "Don't move," he heard the prince hiss into his ear, causing him to stop struggling out of the hold.

He laid there, golden eyes looking at the sunlight on the wall until the arm and body was removed from his. He turned, watching Daishou get up from the bed. His eyes tracing the scared snake in his back

"Get up, today you will be put on display for the public all day, you will be their toy," he told him. The Nekoma prince's face never changed as he got off the bed, he was more sore now than last night. "Yes master," he muttered as Daishou walked over to him, removing his top so he was naked again. A tug on his chain told him to move.

When they were outside of the chamber there was a knight waiting, the prince passing his chain to him before leading him away from the prince. Kenma looked down following the knight, ignoring the giggles from the maids and servants as he was led outside. Citizens looking at him, watching him. He looked up seeing a small pillar like cross with chains on it. He didn't like where this was going.

The knight grabbed him roughly, forcing him onto the ground before yanking one of his arms up roughly, locking his wrist in the cuff before doing the same to the other. Then. He was left in the sun, sitting on the ground, wrists held above his head. Naked. He could almost feel Daishou watching behind him on the balcony.

The jeers came back as his people emerged from their homes. He was expecting them to yell things at him, trying to drag him down. He didn't expect to be hit in the side of the face with a rock. He cried out in pain, feeling blood trickle down the side of his face, looking away from the angry mob. He wanted to do nothing but apologize to his people, but something else hit him. A tomato. Kenma stared at the exploded tomato messily on the ground, seeds and insides dripping from his face.

As the day went on a man had come up to him. Punching him in the cheek, splitting his lip open. Angry kids threw smaller rocks at him. Tears silently streaming down his face, he couldn't look up. He couldn't. Blood was dripping from his face on to the ground, mixing with the food and tears and wine someone had dumped on him. His arms were tired, another citizen approached and Kenma cried out as a knife carved into his arm. It felt like he carved out the word 'traitor'. Blood rolling down his arm, down his side. He hiccuped as fresh tears fell from his eyes, his chest was starting to burn. He cried looking at the ground, only to quiet down when small feet came into his vision. He blinked, looking up, hair messily in his face. There was a child, he remembered this child, the one he saw when the knights had led him to the castle.

The boy was holding out a cup of water, offering it to him. Kenma opened his mouth to tell the child to leave but the small boy was grabbed roughly, the cup falling from his hands. "Don't hurt him!" his voice finally came to him as the Nohebi knights dragged the child back. "Please! He's only a child!" he cried out watching as one of the knights pulled out a sword. "Please!" he begged as the sword came down. Kenma let out a heart wrenching scream as the child dropped to the ground, blood pooling around his body. "Daishou!" he screamed twisting his head back as far as he could, eyes meeting with the prince's. Rage and shock surging through his body.

* * *

 

"Why did they kill that boy!" Kenma yelled once he was back in the throne room, anger surging through him.

"He was killed for helping a prisoner," Daishou spat as they walked towards the stairs.

"He was only a child!" the Nekoma prince defended, blood and food still covering him. He didn't have time to react as a loud slap echoed through out the room and Kenma was clutching his stinging cheek, shocked by the hit. He slowly looked up at the older prince who was glaring at him.

"Anyone who helps you without my order is a traitor and is killed on spot," the Nohebi prince hissed yanking on the chain roughly as the ascended the stairs. "Child, or elder, they will be put to death."

Kenma growled lowly looking down, keeping a distance from the prince, afraid he was going to be shoved down the stairs again. They walked in silence to the bath chamber. Maid's quickly, roughly washing him. The prince watching from the corner. He choked and sputtered when he was ducked under the water suddenly and brought back up coughing only to do it again a couple more times.

He shivered as he put on his over sized silk shirt again, hair dripping wet as he was taken out of the bath chamber, heading back to Daishou's chamber passing by a Knight, they looked at each other as they walked past, the knight giving a small nod.

Kenma's busted lips twitched into a smirk. Next in the plan was.

Seducing the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic has made me want to ship Konoha/Kenma and Daishou/Kenma, and now I have like 4 way's on how I can end this. So my question to my readers is, do you want end game  
>  Kuroken(sad ending),   
> ToraKen(sad ending),   
> KuroToraKen(sadish ending),   
> KonohaKen(sad ending)   
> or DaishouKen(bad ending)
> 
> or do you want me to write all possible endings.
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	8. Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ship Daishou/Kenma, this chapter's for you

Kenma's eyes snapped open, the sun shining brightly in the chamber. Turning he noticed the bed was empty, sitting up, he scanned the chamber. Empty. That was good for him, he could start his next plan.

He sat up, moving to sit on his knees, hands together neatly. He licked his lips, sitting like that for at least an hour until the door opened and the prince he was waiting for walked in looking rather frustrated. "Welcome back, Master," Kenma almost purred, tilting his head so his hair fell to the side, eyes narrowing. He watched as Daishou's facial expression became un-readable. "Master," he did purr this time, the prince walking over to him.

"What the hell are you doing," Daishou grumbled placing his hands on the younger's face, lifting his head up further. He ran his thumb across the prince's busted bottom lip, moving to trace his upper lip, Kenma parting his lips slightly as he did. He pushed the tip of his thumb into the Nekoma prince's mouth, watching as lips closed around the tip a light flick of his tongue made a shiver run down his spine and he retreated. "You're making it hard to not make you mine right here and now instead of my fiance back in Nohebi," the prince muttered, sitting on the bed, shoulders drooped.

Kenma's lips twitched, so the prince did find him attractive. He stared at his form, crawling over behind him. He tested the waters by placing his hands lightly on the Nohebi prince's shoulders, when he didn't react, he pushed hard, massaging the clothed skin as they stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I never wanted to run a kingdom," Daishou suddenly spoke, taking the younger by surprise. "You didn't?" the older prince shook his head. "When I was younger I had an older sibling, he was suppose to be the next in line for the throne, but father got too power hungry, you see, he wanted Nekoma, because your kingdom was bigger, stronger, but he then changed his mind, my brother and I were pitted against each other, whoever one the fight was going to lead the Nekoma attack and take over both thrones," he spilled feeling the fingers on him twitch. "I was young, I was scared, I didn't want to die."

"So you killed him," Kenma whispered massaging the clothed skin again.

"I killed my brother, all pressure turned to me, I tried to run away, but they always found me, father was angry, so he marked my body, to remind me who I am, where I belong."

"The snake scar on your back."

Daishou nodded, pulling away from his hands as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing the scar.

Kenma lifted his hand, gently placing his fingertips on the raised skin, tracing over it lightly. "I can't imagine...the pain you went through," his voice was small, his heart actually ached for the prince. "But you took my kingdom anyways," he muttered, pulling his hand away when the older prince turned to look at him, only to turn back around. The Nekoma prince frowned as he was met with silence. He moved, crawling towards the middle of the bed. He was silently thankful that Daishou had gave him underwear to wear under the long silk shirt he was wearing. Every night he would gain a piece of clothing.

The prince squeaked when Daishou's body was suddenly on top of his, hand in his hair, forcing his head down into the cover. He panicked, he could barely breath as he tried to push the Nohebi prince off him. He froze feeling hot breath against his ear.

"If I didn't have a fiance, you would be mine," Daishou hissed into Kenma's ear repeating his earlier statement.

Kenma's heart beating against his chest, this is what he wanted. He wanted the prince to come on to him. It made him feel dirty. He shouldn't do this when he had Kuroo and Taketora. They would understand though. They would understand his situation. He hoped. He felt the hand on the back of his head trail to the back of his neck, allowing him to turn his head, panting for breath, his face flushed red as he looked at the prince through his hair. "They would never know," he breathed out feeling the hand on his neck tighten. The Nohebi prince seemed to be internally fighting with himself. Before long his body was being pulled back, up on to his knees, his clothed back being pressed back against a strong bare chest, his head being arched back as Daishou attacked his mouth in a heated kiss.

They were both panting when the older prince pulled, his lips trailing down the Nekoma prince's smooth neck, biting and kissing his way down until he reached the base, sinking his teeth down hard into the bare skin. He listened as Kenma screamed, his teeth sinking down further, he could taste iron on his tongue but he didn't let go, he wanted to hear the younger prince's scream turn into a plead to let go. He did, lapping at the blood before kissing back up Kenma's neck to his face, licking the salty tears rolling down his cheek.

"I wonder what those knights of yours would think when they find out you slept with the very prince what killed your parents and took your kingdom," Daishou breathed out against his cheek. Kenma shivered as hands trailed under his long silky shirt, pulling it up and over his head, leaving him in underwear and his healing bruises, blood still trickling from Daishou's bite. He was man handled back onto the bed, moved until he was on his back and the older prince was knelled between his legs, hands trailing up his chest, before nails were dug into his chest, dragging all the way down to the hem of his underwear.

Kenma hissed at the burn left behind from the nails, his hips being lifted as his underwear was taken off. He knew this wasn't going to be nice and slow. Not with the sadistic look Daishou was giving him when the prince moved away, removing the rest of his clothes and brought over a jar.

* * *

 

Kenma's chest rose and fell heavily, his body was sticky and littered with bite marks. He could feel Daishou's eyes on him. He was right about it not being slow, but it wasn't bad either. It shocked him that the prince took the time for prep, he wasn't expecting him to be like that. He expected him to take him without anything, to make it hurt, but the only part what hurt was the bite marks on his skin and overlapping bruises, and the occasional choking. "Why were you gentle with me in the beginning?" he finally asked, gold eyes looking over at the prince, the question seemed to take him off guard.

Daishou stared at the other before looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not that kind of person...to not make it enjoyable for the other person, even if I do want to kill you...that's over stepping my boundaries," he told him, shrugging. "Besides, I got you to scream in another way," he smirked side eyeing the younger.

The Nekoma prince grimaced, his throat was a little raw, and he did scream once. He should be ashamed of himself for giving himself like that and enjoyed most of it. 'He'll be dead soon anyways,' he thought moving on to his side, he felt arms circle around his waist, pulling him back into the older prince's naked sticky body. He scrunched his face. He needed a bath. Daishou seemed to read his mind because soon he was getting up, pulling him up with him, telling him to put on his clothes and placed the neck cuff on him.

They walked, Kenma's legs wobbly after their recent activity as they made it to the bath chamber. There weren't any maids this time, it was just the two of them as they undressed and got into the large bath. Daishou washing himself before tugging Kenma over to him, placing soap and oils into his hair, combing his hair with his fingers, letting it sit while washing his body. "Go under," he heard the prince tell him. Holding his breath he dunked under the water, hands returning to his hair, rinsing the soap and oils out of it. He came back up, the prince telling him to go under again to make sure all the soap was out. Coming back up he shook his head, brushing his own hands through his hair, taking out the knots, He groaned in pain when a finger pressed against the harsh bite mark at the base of his neck.

"Your knights are gonna love that," Daishou chuckled removing his finger as he got out of the bath water, wrapping a towel around himself, he turned handing one to Kenma as he got out. "I'm going to the throne room, go get me a cup of tea and bring it to me, if you try to run I'll let the knights drag you down to the dungeon by your hair," he threatened looking at the other prince as he changed into his royal clothes, leaving the bath chamber.

Kenma watched him leave, a little taken back that he let him be on his own. 'His guard is down,' he thought quickly putting on his clothes. He walked out of the bath chamber, going in the opposite direction of the throne room, towards the kitchen. He slowed down when a knight approached him, their hands meeting as the knight passed him exactly what he was waiting for as they passed each other. He smiled lifting his hand up, opening it. There, were crushed up poisonous flowers in his hand. He closed his hand, face returning to normal as he walked into the kitchen, telling the maids what he needed.

He looked at the cup in his hands as he walked towards the throne room, placing the crumbled flower petals into the tea, swishing it around. 'Poor prince, falling ill suddenly,' he thought smirking as he lifted his head high. This was his kingdom. His heart lurched with pride in himself as he entered the throne room, climbing the steps to the prince waiting for him. "For you master," he told him holding out the cup.

Kenma watched as Daishou took it, setting it off to the small table at the side of the throne, his lips twitched into a frown.

"I want some entertainment, pet," Daishou purred looking up at the prince. "I want you to dance for me," he added clapping his hands as servants came in with instruments, ones what must have been from Nohebi with their snake charming sound.

"Yes master," Kenma spoke innocently, walking down the steps towards the middle of the throne room. He knew how to dance, having to learn during ceremony's and festivals held in the castle. He closed his eyes listening to the charming sounds of the flutes and string instruments, there was a drum keeping a beat. He moved his hips first, stepping around as he added arms, trying to still be as seductive as he could be. He waved his hips, his hand going through his hair before dropping to the ground, kicking one leg up, his back arching as he laid on the ground rolling on to his stomach before crawling slowly. Making sure to extend his bare legs and sway his hips as he crawled to the steps, slowly going up them. His eyes heavy, locking them with Daishou's as he made it to the second to top step, laying there, extending his leg up into the air, watching the prince swallow as he moved up to the platform, standing up. He walked to the front of the Nohebi prince, straddling his hips as he grind down on to his leg. Kenma purred feeling Daishou pull him into a kiss. Perfect. He thought backing away when the song ended, dropping to his knees.

Kenma moved, crawling to Daishou's side, laying his head against his knee, a hand stroking his dyed hair. He heard the tea cup clink against the table as the prince picked it up. This was it. This was it.

'I didn't want to rule a kingdom.'

'I killed my brother, I was scared.'

The words Daishou spoke flashed in his mind, his eyes widening, heart dropping as he turned, knocking the cup out of the Nohebi prince's hands. The cup shattering on the ground, tea with poisonous petals spreading across the floor. He gasped when Daishou stood up abruptly, he moved, trying to crawl away. "Ah!" he cried out as a foot landed on his ankle.

"You tried to poison me," Daishou growled out, adding more pressure to the boys ankle watching tears fall from his eyes. "Why didn't you go through with it?" he asked as the younger prince stared up at him in fear. "Answer me!"

Kenma bit his bottom lip as the weight on his ankle lifted slightly. "You're not your father!" he cried out, looking up at the prince watching him freeze. "You said you didn't want to rule a kingdom, you're not like your power hungry father, and you're still scared!" he watched as Daishou drawled his foot back, stepping away from him. He took in a deep breath as he rose on shaking legs, his chest and heart burning. "You're afraid of death...my knights and Fukurodani are on their way here, to take back the kingdom," he told him hand clutching his chest. Why, why was his heart acting up now. "Daishou, run if you don't want to die, you have a fiance, take them and run somewhere, take your knights too, you can restart your life," he pushed stepping closer to the prince, gasping for breath. It burned.

"I can't!" Daishou yelled out at the Nekoma prince. "I can't! I don't even have a fiance! She died a year ago!" he yelled watching the struggling prince. "I can rule, I'll rule this kingdom, I'll kill your knights and I'll kill you!" he screamed watching as Kenma dropped to the ground, clutching his chest gasping for breath. "Kenma?" he questioned, speaking the Nekoma prince's name for the first time.

* * *

 

Kenma coughed, he was laying on a bed, the room was dimly lit but a loud crash got his attention, his eyes focusing. The room was a mess, things were tipped over, he looked over watching as Daishou tossed a vase against the wall, watching as it shattered. He stayed silent as the prince turned his attention to him. His expression was unreadable.

"If you call off this war, I'll leave and give you back your kingdom," Daishou spoke quietly, the Nekoma prince had to strain his ears to hear. "I'll take my knights and leave, but only if you stop it before it gets out of hand."

The younger frowned, leaning up, sitting on the bed. His eyes turning to look at his hands. "I'll do it, the less bloodshed the better."

"I agree," the Nohebi prince turned around a chilling smile gracing his face, making sure the other prince couldn't see it. "I wish I could be as forgiving as you," he turned back around this time with an innocent smile. "I do hope you don't mind I put your neck cuff on you with your chain...just for cautious reasons, seeing as how you were going to poison me."

Kenma ducked his head, his hand reaching up to touch the cold gold of the neck cuff, chain rattling as he did. He wondered how many people he could save when calling off the war. 'As long as my people are safe,' he thought chewing on his lip. Kuroo, Taketora, his knights, Fukurodani. "Promise that you will leave once it's over."

"I promise," Daishou told him, walking over to the bed, he reached out, taking Kenma's head in his hands turning him to face him, his lips barely brushing over the younger prince's before he moved pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Kenma shifted uncomfortably, the motion leaving an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert snake emoji here-
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	9. Dead Flowers (Daishou/Kenma bad end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending version 1of 5  
>  Daishou/Kenma

Kenma was shaken awake, fear striking through his body as screams filled his ears. He looked up seeing Konoha in the Nohebi armor.

"We have to get out of here, Fukurodani is here with the others, it's time," Konoha spoke quickly pulling the Nekoma prince out of the bed. "What happened, why isn't Daishou dead? Didn't you put the flower I gave you into his tea?"

The prince stood shakily on his feet as the knight dragged him out of the chamber. "I couldn't do it, Konoha, Daishou doesn't want to be the prince, he's willing to give up the kingdom if I stop the war," he told him, yelping as a body landed beside him as the Fukurodani knight pulled him closer. He wondered where his knights were, were the others in the dungeon free? Were they in the castle?

"You're going to trust a fucking snake? I'm sorry but Nohebi isn't a kingdom to be trusted."

"He's not bad Konoha, he looked terrified at the thought of dying."

"He abused you! You have scars on your back, your lip is still healing, not to mention you've almost died twice while with him! He isn't good, he's tricking you!"

"You weren't with him! You don't know," Kenma yelled, letting out a pained cry when his back connected with the wall, a armored fist in his shirt. He looked up at Konoha, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I will not let you stop this war, if you can't handle the battle then run away, don't come back until it's over, but this was all for you, you wanted this, you wanted your kingdom back," Konoha growled shoving the prince away, taking out his sword. "If you won't kill Daishou, then I will," he added as he turned and took off towards where the balcony that looked over the kingdom was.

Kenma stood there frozen. His mind was racing, he didn't want to kill Daishou. He didn't want to kill anyone. He had to stop this. 'But what if Konoha is right,' his mind argued. What if Daishou was tricking him, what if it was a trap, what if he had his own plan to counter his own. 'But he looked terrified,' he thought a hand pressing through his hair, chain rattling at the movement. He was still wearing the cuff and chain. He shut his eyes tight, pulling his hair. God he hoped he wasn't choosing the wrong decision.

His feet moved, running in the direction Konoha went. His eyes looking side to side, knights were dying, some already were, others were injured to no repair. 'I have to stop it, I have to stop it,' he told himself, his legs moving up more stairs, moving out of the way as a knight fell down them. He was met with a Fukurodani knight at the top. He looked him in the eye before rushing past. The door's to the balcony were already opened as he came to a hault. Daishou was on his knees, eyes wide, his hands were shaking as Konoha rose his sword. All what was needed was for him to kill the Nohebi prince and the kingdom would be Kenma's again. He bit his lip hard, blood trickling down as he bent down, grabbing a dead knight's sword. His heart pounding in his ears.

Blood poured on the ground as Kenma stared up at Daishou, the Nohebi prince was smiling as blood pooled around their feet. His sword bloody as Konoha's body was at his feet. "Once the war stops, you will get out of my sight," he told the Nohebi prince.

"Of course," Daishou smiled giving a small bow. "A promise is a promise," he moved out of the way, letting the younger prince go to the front of the balcony.

Kenma moved, looking all around. Knights were everywhere, fighting, dying. His eyes moved down, recognizing the flashier armor. Kuroo and Taketora. He clenched his hands before slowly raising one. "Stop!" he yelled as loud as he could. Daishou raising his own hand. The knights slowly came to a confused stop, turning their attention to the balcony. He stared towards Kuroo and Taketora, he could feel their worry and confusion. "I command my knights to stop, Nohebi has surrendered the kingdom back to me," he told them, looking over at the other prince.

"My knights will be removed from the kingdom and we will travel on, back to Nohebi, or build a new kingdom with me," Daishou yelled out glancing over at the younger prince, smirking. "And the new kingdom will be this one!" he yelled out.

Kenma's eyes widened his attention turning to the stop of the buildings. "Archer's," he whispered realizing what was happening, he looked back to his boyfriends. "Run!" he screamed towards them as arrows flew through the air. Time moved in slow motion as Kuroo hit an arrow, the sword of the knight he was facing piercing straight into his stomach, arrow hitting straight through his forehead, under his helmet. His body shook, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he watched Taketora fall, a Nohebi knight slitting his throat. His knees shook, giving out under him as he dropped to the ground, a sob escaping his throat.

He cried, feeling a hand cover his eyes, another hand making its way to his neck as he was pressed against a hard chest. "This is our kingdom now," he heard Daishou speak into his ear. "Our beautiful new kingdom." Kenma's hands dropped to the ground defeated. This wasn't suppose to happen. "As promised, I'll stay out of your sight." The words sent a chill down his spine as he felt lips and teeth just under his jaw.

* * *

 

Darkness.

That summed up Kenma's life now as he sat on Daishou's lap. He didn't know how long time had passed, what day it was, what time it was, aside from being taken to bed and woken up in the morning. He felt the King's hand on his jaw, a now familiar thumb tracing his bottom lip what were dry. If he could lick them he would. "Our Kingdom is beautiful," he heard Daishou say as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. He could only imagined what it looked like. The red, black and gold was probably turned to green, yellow and oranges. The short gown he was wearing was probably of those colors as well.

"Do you like it?" Daishou asked, humming, as he turned Kenma's head toward his. He smiled seeing the scars across his husbands eyelids as he opened his mouth making a small noise. He patted the younger's face. "It's been a year since we got married, I think we should expand our Kingdom, there really should be one Nohebi, don't you agree?"

Kenma made another small noise, earning another pat on his cheek. He felt Daishou move around before he was lifted up into his arms, being taken somewhere he didn't know. This was his life now. He hung on tighter when the King tried to set him down, but he reassured him he would be fine. He was undressed and picked back up, flesh against flesh. He heard water splash about as he was placed in the water. 'Bath chamber,' he thought feeling hands in his long hair, scrubbing soap and oils into it.

"Even without your eyes and your tongue, you're still beautiful," Daishou complimented his hands traveling from his husbands hair, slowly down his back, tracing over the scarred whip marks, some had faded in the year, others were still there. "Simply breath taking," he breathed out, nails digging slightly into the younger's skin, making him groan uncomfortably. He removed his hands before bringing slowly moving Kenma into the water, scrubbing the soap and oil from his hair before lifting him back up. "I bet your ex's would cry seeing you now."

His ex's...

Kenma sat there. Who were his ex's? He didn't remember. He could only think of their hair, their faces were blurred. He only remembered Daishou's face before his eyes were cut out of his skull, while whispering loving words into his ear.

_"You'll be more beautiful"_

_"You'll be like a hand sculpted doll"_

_"The villagers will be jealous of your beauty"_

_"I love you"_

Kenma's lips twitched as he turned his head, Daishou reading his mind cause he felt lips against his.

_"I love you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daishou does end up starting war with his father and takes over that Nohebi kingdom, (making his kingdom the biggest and splits Fukurodani from other kingdoms, forcing them to become allies or else they would never be able to trade with other kingdoms)
> 
> Next ending will be Konoha/Kenma
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	10. Unusual Love (Konoha/Kenma ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending 2 of 5:  
> Konoha/Kenma

Kenma was shaken awake, fear striking through his body as screams filled his ears. He looked up seeing Konoha in the Nohebi armor.

"We have to get out of here, Fukurodani is here with the others, it's time," Konoha spoke quickly pulling the Nekoma prince out of the bed. "What happened, why isn't Daishou dead? Didn't you put the flower I gave you into his tea?"

The prince stood shakenly on his feet as the knight dragged him out of the chamber. "I couldn't do it, Konoha, Daishou doesn't want to be the prince, he's willing to give up the kingdom if I stop the war," he told him, yelping as a body landed beside him as the Fukurodani knight pulled him closer. He wondered where his knights were, were the others in the dungeon free? Were they in the castle?

"You're going to trust a fucking snake? I'm sorry but Nohebi isn't a kingdom to be trusted."

"He's not bad Konoha, he looked terrified at the thought of dying."

"He abused you! You have scars on your back, your lip is still healing, not to mention you've almost died twice while with him! He isn't good, he's tricking you!"

"You weren't with him! You don't know," Kenma yelled, letting out a pained cry when his back connected with the wall, a armored fist in his shirt. He looked up at Konoha, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I will not let you stop this war, if you can't handle the battle then run away, don't come back until it's over, but this was all for you, you wanted this, you wanted your kingdom back," Konoha growled shoving the prince away, taking out his sword. "If you won't kill Daishou, then I will," he added as he turned and took off towards where the balcony that looked over the kingdom was.

Kenma stood there frozen. His mind was racing, he didn't want to kill Daishou. He didn't want to kill anyone. He had to stop this. 'But what if Konoha is right,' his mind argued. What if Daishou was tricking him, what if it was a trap, what if he had his own plan to counter his own. 'But he looked terrified,' he thought a hand pressing through his hair, chain rattling at the movement. He was still wearing the cuff and chain. He shut his eyes tight, pulling his hair. 'Konoha is right,' he opened his eyes hitting his head back against the wall before pushing himself off of it.

He took off in the direction the Fukurodani knight went in, passing by knights fighting, jumping over one what drop dead in front of him. He didn't have time to be shaken by the dead bodies. He turned the corner, rushing up the stairs, moving to the side as a body was tossed down them. He looked up seeing one of the Nekoma knights waiting up top. He moved quickly, connecting eye contact with him before rushing to the balcony's opened doors.

"Konoha!" he yelled as swords clashed, Daishou swinging at the Fukurodani knight, only for him to dodge out of the way, not expecting the Nohebi prince to kick him in the side.

Kenma panicked watching as Daishou walked towards the fallen knight. Looking around his eyes locked onto a sword on the ground next to a broken piece of the floor. He grabbed both not wasting time as he chucked the piece at the older prince's head. He straightened, standing tall as Daishou whipped around.

"You! You were suppose to call off the war!" Daishou hissed turning towards the Nekoma prince, hand tightening on his own sword as he stepped towards the blond, ignoring the knight on the ground.

"You were lying to me," Kenma frowned fixing his grip on the sword. "You weren't going to run when I called off the war," he added as the prince's circled each other. "I will never fall for your tricks, not today," he growled, attacking first, jabbing the sword straight, expecting the block as he twisted around, blocking the sword, metal hitting together as they fought each other.

They twisted around each other before a hand grabbed the chain to his neck cuff. Kenma gasped as Daishou yanked him towards him, his sword raising. Fear rushed through his body, until something behind him caught his attention. He gasped suddenly dropping all his weight to the ground, causing the chain to rip from Daishou's hand.

He watched as Konoha ran and jumped off the railing, his sword raised before slashing Daishou's head clean off his body. He curled in on himself as blood sprayed on him, the headless body landing on him. It was over. He thought as the body was moved off of him, blood dripping from his hair. His kingdom was his again. He took the hand reaching for him, standing up. Though a bad feeling was twisting in his gut as he leaned against the Fukurodani knight, who was holding up Daishou's head, showing the Nohebi knights their prince was no longer. He watched as the knights ran as the Fukurodani and Nekoma knights cheered. His golden eyes scanned over the knights, frowning. He was missing two. His gut twisted painfully, looking up at Konoha.

"Where is Kuroo and Taketora?"

* * *

 

Kenma's blood ran cold as he stared at his knights, his boyfriends, bodies in front of him. Tears welling up in his eyes. Konoha, Akaashi, Bokuto, their knights, all standing behind him, heads bowed. "Why," he spoke, voice cracking as he fell to the ground beside both of his knights, taking their cold hands as he cried. One had a fatal wound to the chest, the other bled out. His chest burned as he sobbed on the ground, a hand placed gently on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He lifted his head, looking up at Konoha as the cemetery workers gently pushed him away so they could do their job.

He couldn't watch. He buried his face in the Fukurodani knight's chest, hearing the workers yell at each other, hearing the caskets close before being lowered to the ground next to his parents, a spot between them left open, reserved for him when his time came. "It's not fair," he sobbed as he was handed off to Yaku. The doctor moving him back inside the wrecked castle, his knights following after him.

A week had passed since Kenma buried his lovers. He sat in his bed, eyes zoning out while looking at his hands as the door to his chamber opened. "I'm not hungry," he muttered not looking up at whoever came in, as the door closed.

"Good thing I don't have food," Konoha chuckled stepping closer to the bed as the prince looked up at him. He smiled holding out a flower. A rose. "Akaashi gave me a choice, stay here with you, or go back to Fukurodani and sit in a dungeon for with holding information of your plan...and I figured...if you'd let me...I'd rather not waste my time sitting in a dungeon."

Kenma snorted a response before taking the rose. "Is this your way of flirting your way to freedom?" he asked looking up at the knight.

"Depends, is it working?"

The prince paused looking at the perfectly red rose. "Yeah...it's working..."

"Then yes," Konoha grinned sitting down on the side of the bed. "You need to eat, you can't run the kingdom on an empty stomach."

"I also can't run it by myself," Kenma mumbled eyes still on the rose, before looking up at Konoha, his lips parting slightly. The ex-knight gave him a confused look as he looked back down shaking his head. He couldn't marry an ex Fukurodani knight...

* * *

 

A year had passed since Nekoma took back their kingdom. A year had passed since Kuroo and Taketora were murdered.

Kenma stared at the graves of his mother and father, placing flowers on them before moving towards Taketora and Kuroo's graves. He paused, looking at them before placing the flowers down. "Hey...it's been over a year now since you guys left...but that's okay, the others are taking care of me now, even Konoha had been a great addition to the family...him being here strengthened the bonds with Fukurodani, dispite his troublemaker ways."

"Hey, the only troublemaking things I do is by your command," Konoha chuckled walking up behind the King, crown glistening in the sunlight, his own crown matching in the light. He took hold of Kenma's hand lifting it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss against his knuckles. "And I'll continue to do things by your command," he smiled looking at his husband.

"Then I command you to let me skip my checkup with Yaku," the king spoke monotone as they walked away from the graves.

"Okay, so there is one thing I won't do on your command," the older male laughed as he was shoved lightly. "I don't want to be on the other end of Yaku's kicks, have you seen him kick Lev to the ground, I don't want that," the back of his legs hurt just thinking about it.

Kenma pouted as they greeted other knights. "But my heart hasn't acted up in months," he muttered feeling his husbands arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him against him.

"I know, but we just need to make sure you stay healthy, okay?" Konoha told him, pressing a kiss on top of his head as they made their way towards Yaku, who was waiting by the King's chamber, bowing slightly.

Kenma looked back into the hallway as the door was shut. Its been a year since...

He and Konoha decided to wed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next endings will be more....sexual...and longer
> 
> Next ending:  
> Taketora/Kenma
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	11. The Tiger (ToraKen ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is SMUT in this chapter at the end, I'll put a "****" where it starts if you want to skip it and a "*****" when it ends (which is like the last sentence in the chapter)
> 
> I had to take breaks writing this chapter because I have just recently found out a family member passed away, but I wanted to still write this and get it out, cause we're at the original pairing endings finally! lol;;;;

Kenma awoke from his sleep as screams and shouts could be heard outside. His eyes widening. 'They're here,' he thought scrambling to get off of the bed, a sharp tug on the cuff around his neck making him choke, pulling him back to the bed. He looked over, eyes wide on why he couldn't move freely. Following the chain he realized it was hooked into the wall. "Are you kidding me!?" he panicked grabbing hold of the chain pulling on it with all his might. A flicker of light shining in the window distracting him for a second. 'Fire,' his kingdom was on fire again.

"Come on," he breathed out pulling on the chain, the shouts and screams getting louder. His own scream rung through the room as the window was broken, an arrow hitting the other side of the wall. He dropped to the floor scooting behind the bed away from the window. His eyes wide. He's pretty sure someone just fell from on top of the castle past the window. He's sure the loud cracking noises were people hitting the ground.

Kenma curled up, pressing his hands against his ears as hard as he could. Drowning out the sounds. His eyes squeezed shut. People were dying again because of him. Because he made a shitty plan. If he just left without a plan this wouldn't have happened. That was a lie, Taketora and Kuroo would have thought of a plan on their own. He could hear a banging on the door. He squeezed his eyes tighter, hands pressing harder into his ears. "Leave me alone!" he cried out. If it was a Nohebi knight they would probably kill him.

"Prince Kenma," a voice breathed out, breathing hard. Kenma cracked an eye open, looking up as the figure came into focus.

"Lev!" he gasped out uncurling from himself moving to his knight, the chain stopping him. "I can't leave the room, I'm chained to the wall," he told the tall knight quickly.

Lev sensed the urgency in the prince's voice as he took out his sword. "Don't worry, I'll get you out and then we can flee from the war," he told rushing to the chain bringing the sword down hard. He gave a small apology to the prince hearing him gag as the chain roughly yanked on him before breaking. "Come on."

"Wait, Lev! I can't leave!" Kenma yelled stopping the knight when he started to pull him out of the chamber and down the opposite direction of the balcony.

"What do you mean you can't leave?!" the knight yelled over the screams, letting the prince push out of his grasps.

"I have to do something, I have to end this!" he yelled as he took off running, dodging Nohebi knights the tall knight chasing after him, fighting off knights what tried to catch him. This was his kingdom and he was going to end it himself.

He bent down, dodging a sword swinging at him, pushing the knight in the process as he made it to the stairs. His chest starting to burn as he climbed two steps at a time, dodging a falling body before passing a Nekoma and Fukurodani knight, he gave them a nod as he rushed past them. The doors to the balcony already open.

"Daishou!" Kenma yelled stopping just at the opening, walking slowly outside. The Nohebi prince was standing at the ledge watching the battle.

"Isn't it beautiful? Listen to those screams, the raining blood," Daishou spoke loudly, a laugh in his voice as he turned to face the prince. "This is our final dance isn't it prince Kenma?" he questioned a smile curling on his face as he took out his sword.

Kenma's face hardened as he bent down taking a fallen knight's sword, the two prince's stepping around each other.

"How's your heart?" the Nohebi prince asked as a body fell onto the balcony, giving a nasty crack.

The Nekoma prince didn't reply, his chest felt like it was on fire, but he had to continue on, he had to fight. "That's none of your concern," he replied stepping to the side as Daishou attacked him first, sword swinging to the right. He moved fast going in for a straight attack but the Nohebi prince jumped back clashing their swords together. Kenma gave a small yelp being knocked unbalanced, the tip of his sword hitting the ground. His eyes widening, bending down as the sword barely missed the top of his head. He kicked out, hitting Daishou's causing him to jump back in uncomfortable pain.

"Why won't you just die?!" Daishou spat their swords clashing again. This time the Nekoma prince standing his ground as they fought, swords grazing both their arms and side's at times.

Kenma was growing tired, he needed to come up with a plan. His eyes scanned behind Daishou, before focusing a whole on the balcony edge. 'There,' he thought shoving the other prince back, he kept backing him up. Watching as the ledge got closer and closer. He smirked, watching as the Nohebi prince frowned, giving one final push. He watched as Daishou screamed, dropping his sword in order to grab onto the edge. "You're right, this is our final dance," he looked down seeing the panic in the prince's eyes.

"Kenma, don't do this, we could rule this kingdom together!" he shouted as Kenma rose his sword, sticking it straight into Daishou's hand, making him scream as blood moved onto the ground. "Long live Nekoma!" Kenma yelled out pulling his sword out watching as Daishou fell from the balcony, blood splattering around his body as he collided with the ground.

Kenma jumped as a body hit the ground behind him, turning around there was a Nohebi knight bleeding to death on the ground. He rose his eyes slowly, meeting Taketora's. "Tora," he breathed out, his heart and lung's finally catching up to him as he gagged in pain, coughing out blood as he fell into his knight's arms. "I did it," he wheezed lifting his hand up to his boyfriend. He vaguely thinks he heard Tora shushing him before the world faded to black.

* * *

 

Kenma groaned as he opened his eyes, whispers could be heard in the chamber. He coughed gaining everyone's attention as he sat up, his eyes looking over the group. Taketora was there, by his side, Yaku, Kai, Inuoka. "Where are the others?" he asked watching as his knights looked away from him. "Where? Where are they?" he asked his heart dropping. Where was Kuroo, Lev, Shibayama, Fukunaga.

"Kenma," Taketora started, placing his hand over the prince's. "They didn't make it out of the war," he whispered feeling the prince freeze under his hand. "I'm sorry," he added feeling the younger's wide eyes on him.

"Are they..buried already?"

"Yes."

"Take me to them," Kenma ordered, pulling the blanket off of him, he noticed he was back in Nekoma royal gowns as he stood up, leaning on Tora. "Take me, right now," he repeated his order as the group all stood up.

The walk was silent. He held on to Tora as they walked to the royal cemetery. There, were the headstones of his fallen knights, in front of his parents. He felt a sob rip from his throat. This wasn't suppose to happen. They were all suppose to live. No one was suppose to die. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he apologized, tears falling from his eyes. He apologized to his fallen knights, he apologized to his knights still alive, he apologized to his fallen citizens. He apologized hesitating on killing Daishou. If he would have poisoned him, none of this would have happened. "I'm sorry," he sobbed, he could hear some of his knights sniffling behind him, trying to hold back their own cries. He could tell Yaku was especially taking it hard.

Kenma felt strong arms circle around his shoulders. He turned slightly crying into Taketora's chest, apologizing to him. He could hear him softly shushing into his ear as he rubbed his back.

"Nothing could have prevented this outcome," Tora told him, hugging him tightly to his chest. "Kuroo saw you one last time before he passed," he whispered feeling the prince move around, staring up at him. "When we took you where the other wounded knights were Kuroo was hanging on, he got to see your face, he got to touch you one last time," he told him looking down at Kenma, raising his hands, wiping away the tears. "He loves you, j--" he stopped feeling himself choking up. "Just as much as I do."

The prince felt fresh tears falling, burying his face into Tora's chest again. This time the other knights coming over, hands on him, comforting him.

Life had to go on.

* * *

 

Kenma and Taketora were twenty when they finally decided to officially marry. Waiting until their kingdom was more built than destroyed, waiting for the citizen's to recover from injuries.

Kenma was wearing large white, red and gold robes, rubies in his crown as he stood beside Tora, looking at him as he wore the king's armor without the helmet. The citizen's were cheering, his knights standing behind them. He felt the knight take his hand lifting it to his mouth to place a soft kiss before leaning forward when it was time, kissing each other on the lips. The kiss was short, pulling away to look at each other before kissing more aggressively. The now king's face heating up as the cheers got louder. When they pulled away Tora was smiling wide, bringing him into a tight hug.

********

The celebration ended later that night, finally giving the knewly wed alone time in their chamber. Kenma laid naked on the bed, watching on his side as Taketora removed his clothes what was under the armor before crawling over to the king on the bed. They kissed deeply, Tora's large hands cupping the younger's face before tracing down his body until it was resting on his bare hip, thumb stroking over the skin lightly.

"I love you," Taketora spoke lowly as he pulled away, moving Kenma around until he was where he wanted him. On his hands and knees, gently pressing his husband down until his chest and face was against the sheets. "You're so amazing," he complimented, avoiding the word 'beautiful' after Daishou tainted it. He reached over to the night table, opening a small jar what held special oils, dipping his fingers into it before setting it back.

They made love that night. Kenma grasping the sheet's as Taketora circled his arms around his waist, leaning over him until the king's back was pressed hard against his chest. Kenma moaned as the other's thrusts started to turn sporadically, losing tempo until he was rutting inside him. He gasped, trying to move feeling Tora's hand move south to his cock, stroking it until they both groaned in pleasure, falling on to the bed.

********

Kenma stayed awake in Tora's arms as the older slept. He wasn't scared of running the kingdom. He could do anything with Tora by his side. He frowned his heart aching, his mind thinking of Kuroo and the others.

If only they could see the kingdom now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it, at the end of this chapter Kenma and Taketora are 20, (they wanted to wait for the kingdom to build itself up again, also not said in the fic but they also waited out of respect for Kuroo's passing)
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	12. Kitten (KuroKen ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken ending. (there is sexual stuff towards the end again)
> 
> I said there was 5 endings, I lied there's 2 more after this one instead of one

Kenma was shaken awake by a loud bang on the chamber door. He stared pulling the covers up clutching them tightly. Fukurodani and his knights were there already? He heard a gagging noise outside as someone fell past his window. 'They're here,' he thought his heart swelling, tossing the blankets off of himself as he got up from the bed, chain dragging behind him.

'I have to get to Daishou,' he thought opening the chamber door just as a neck was slashed open in front of him, blood spraying on him as the Nohebi knight fell. His stomach turned as the blood rolled down his face.

"Ah...sorry," a voice gained his attention looking up at the Fukurodani knight. Bokuto. "Do you know where Daishou went?" he asked stepping over the body walking to the knight.

"Last I knew he was on the balcony," Bokuto told the prince before grabbing his arm, pulling him roughly to him as he stabbed another Nohebi knight in the chest, watching him fall while pulling the sword out. "You're not planning on going there are you?" he asked as the younger male pushed away from him.

Kenma didn't answer him as he took off in the direction of the balcony, climbing the stairs. He gasped a body almost knocking him down the stairs as he gripped the rail. Looking up he saw familiar wide eyes. "Fukunaga!" he called out climbing up the stairs the rest of the way. Him and his knight stared at each other, giving each other a short nod before rushing toward the balcony.

He busted through the closed doors, stopping in his tracks eyes wide as he saw Daishou standing over Taketora. "Daishou!" he called out quickly, stopping the Nohebi prince from bringing his sword down onto the fallen knight.

"Oh? Look here your princess came to save you," Daishou laughed turning towards the Nekoma prince. "I thought your knights would be stronger than this."

Kenma narrowed his eyes, he could see cuts and gashes on the older prince's skin. "Seem's like he put up a good fight with you though," he commented seeing the prince's gaze darken. He looked over seeing a dead knight, picking up his sword. "Leave him alone and fight me, I'm your opponent now," he declared lifting the sword pointing it at the other.

"It's okay, he'll bleed out anyways," the Nohebi prince smirked raising his blood soaked sword. Kenma gave a small growl seeing the blood of one of his lovers covering the sword. "I'll make you pay," he snarled charging Daishou, their swords clashing as they hit over and over.

"Weak," Daishou spat shoving the Nekoma prince away cutting his side. Kenma gasped in pain as he took several steps away from the other prince, keeping his sword up trying to ignore the pain in his side, blood ruining the shirt he wore. He moved back when the Nohebi prince charged at him. He was scooted back further and further until someone grabbed him by the chain.

Kenma screamed in panic his sword dropping from his hands as he was roughly dragged around from the chain, the cuff around his neck digging into his skin before his knees finally collided with the ground, a hand in his hair pulling his head up roughly so he was staring at Daishou and Taketora.

"It's about damn time Kuguri," Daishou hissed towards his knight, Kuguri not responding as he held onto the Nekoma prince. He huffed turning towards Taketora. "Now you get to see your lover die by my sword," he smiled kicking the knight on the ground roughly, making him gag to show he was still alive. "Such a sad fate," he cooed hearing the Nekoma prince's shouts and pleads for him to not kill the knight. He gratefully ignored the pleading as he stepped over Taketora so he was between his legs, sword rising.

Kenma screamed struggling against Kuguri's hold, watching a the prince brought his sword down. "No!" he screamed the sword going straight through Taketora's chest. He watched the knight gag, spitting up blood before stilling on the ground. He felt his heart fall, his arms going limp as he sat on his knees, tears burning his eyes.

"So sad, the prince has to watch his lover die at the hands of another prince," Daishou cooed dropping his sword as he moved towards Kenma. "If only you would have killed me with the poison, he would still be alive," he hummed gripping the younger prince's chin, roughly pulling his head up so they stared each other in the eyes. "I wonder where your other lover is? I bet his body is burning somewhere, I bed his head is off his shoulders."

"No," the Nekoma prince's voice shook as the hand holding his chin moved up to cup his face. He kept his eyes focused on Daishou, seeing a small movement from afar behind him. He waited, counting down until suddenly pulling at the chain, forcing Kuguri forward as he ducked away, an arrow striking the knight straight in the head.

"What," Daishou snarled moving away as an arrow went past him. His eyes moved to the direction of the arrows, seeing the person on top of one of the other balconies. He gritted his teeth seeing the Fukurodani prince, dodging another arrow coming towards him.

Kenma took the moment of distraction, grabbing Daishou's own sword and waited before running to the wall. He jumped, taking three steps up it before pushing off, twisting his body around just as an arrow pierced the Nohebi prince's leg. His sword going straight through his back to his chest, toppling him to the ground. "Die!" the prince snarled pulling the sword out of the dead body raising it to the sky, looking towards Akaashi. He watched as the Fukurodani prince took out a small whistle, blowing it, confirming the fall of the Nohebi's prince.

He tossed the sword carelessly on top of Daishou's body stepping over him as he walked slowly towards Taketora. He dropped to his knee's gathering his lover into his lap, cradling his head into his arm. He stared at Tora's peaceful face, gently wiping the blood from it, not realizing he was crying until his tears fell on to his face. He didn't even know if Kuroo was alive or not. "I love you," he whispered, voice shaking.

"It's okay," a voice spoke behind Kenma. The prince perked up turning around the best he could, tears falling down more. "Kuroo," he cried speaking his other lover's name who was standing in front of the balcony. "Kuroo, Tora's dead," he choked as the knight walked over, pain visible on his face as he knelt down beside the prince.

"I know," Kuroo finally spoke, removing his gauntlet so he could reach out a touch Taketora's face, his skin was deathly pale, lips slowly taking a blue color. They sat there in silence as the other knights appeared. Yaku gently removing Kenma's hold from Taketora, telling him gently that he had to let go. The other knights pulling Kuroo away.

* * *

 

Kenma watched as one of the castle cats played with one of the plants out in the garden. A small smile on his face as one of the kittens ran up attacking the older cat. "There you are," the sudden voice made him jump in surprise, turning to look at Kuroo. "Don't sneak up on me," he muttered turning back to the cats.

"Sorry, it's just so easy to," Kuroo chuckled sitting down next to his boyfriend. "You know..." he started, placing his hand ontop of Kenma's. "It's been two years since...everything happened." Everything meaning Taketora's death and the win for Nekoma. "I think, if you want....we should wed soon, the citizen's are talking about, the knights are talking about it, but only when you're ready of course." He watched as the prince sat their staring at the cats prancing around.

"Okay," he finally agreed, turning to look at his lover. "We'll wed in two months," he added giving a small smile as the knight leaned over to give him a small peck on the lips. He jumped in surprise as the kitten attacked his hand. "Hey," he frowned moving his hand the kitten chasing it, trying to jump at it when he lifted it up.

Kuroo laughed at the prince's misery.

* * *

 

Two months came faster than Kenma had expected as he stood on the balcony that over watched the kingdom, his citizens staring at him as he stood in his wedding gown. He could hear Yaku sniffling. Saying something along the lines of "look how our prince has grown," he rolled his eyes as Kuroo stepped up, taking his hand as the ceremony started, the crowd quieting down as the exchanged their vows.

Kenma bent down as Yaku took off his small crown, handing it to Fukunaga before taking the king's crown from Lev, placing it onto his head, making sure it was straight. The newly crowned king straightened, his gold eyes meeting Kuroo's as Yaku continued to speak. Allowing them to say their own vows.

Kuroo smiled letting go of the King's hand to cup his face, pulling him into a deep kiss as the crowd cheered, the knights cheering behind them. He pulled back looking down at the younger before turning back to the civilians bowing slightly, turning back to Kenma, leaning towards him. "I'll protect you, until death," he whispered seeing the King get flustered.

* * *

 

Kenma sat on the bed, his gown slipping off his shoulder's revealing his back and the left over scars. A chill went down his back feeling Kuroo's hand light touch over the marks as he mouthed at his neck, biting softly, then hard, leaving his own marks on the king's skin. He gasped, the knight finding a sensitive spot biting down on it harder before licking the red, angry, bite mark.

"Take me," he whispered feeling the older pull away. "Take me," he repeated hands returning to his shoulder, slowly going down his arms, taking the robe off the rest of the way. Kenma gave a small sigh as he was gently laid on his back on the bed, Kuroo hovering over him, lips meeting. The knight was touching him everywhere, kissing him down his neck, his chest, his stomach, his hips, skipping over the part he wanted him most as strong hands rose one of his legs. Kenma sucked in a breath as Kuroo bit the inside of his thigh before kissing down it, biting every once in a while. "Kuroo," he moaned getting impatient.

The knight chuckled, leaning up, dropping the king's leg as he reached over taking a small container with a special blend of oils. He dipped his fingers in it before placing it back. "So impatient," he teased getting a smack on the side by one of Kenma's legs, he laughed, taking hold of the leg, pulling up and over, spreading the king wide.

* * *

 

Kenma laid, panting on the bed, sweat running down his body as Kuroo wiped a wet rag over his body, whispering compliments and words of encourage meant. He could feel bruises already forming on his hips where his husband held him too tightly during sex, but he liked it. He might have liked it too much. "Come to bed," the younger commanded when the older got off the bed.

"I am, I am," Kuroo chuckled placing the rag by the door before climbing back into the bed, pulling Kenma into his arms, against his chest. "I love you, so much," he whispered kissing his husband's forehead.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


	13. Nekoma Has Risen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some light smut in the end :)
> 
> sorry it took so long to update this, my work schedule has been a mess

Kenma woke up with a jolt as shouts were heard, loud banging hitting the outside of the castle and an arrow whirling through the window, shattering it. He yelped jumping from the bed realizing Fukurodani and his Nekoma knights were attacking the kingdom. "Be careful!" he yelled out as if the knights could hear him. He bent down behide the bed as a graveling hook was shot through the room, latching onto the window. His heart started to pound in his chest. What if it was a Nohebi knight? Were they ordered to kill him?

"Kenma," A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he slowly rose out from behind the bed, being greeted with royal Fukurodani armor and steel gray eyes. "Akaashi," he breathed out, the Fukurodani prince's face contorting into relief as he walked over to him.

"We need to get you out of here," Akaashi spoke quickly grabbing the prince's wrist.

"Where is Kuroo and Taketora?" Kenma asked standing his ground when the prince tried to pull him towards the window. He stared at the back of Akaashi's helmet, waiting for an answer. "Where are they?"

"They're heading towards Daishou, on the balcony, now let's go, you can't be in battle."

"No," Kenma spoke firmly, tearing his wrist from Akaashi's hold. "I'm going to fight with them."

"Your hea--"

"This is my kingdom! It's my kingdom to take back, and I'll be damned if I let this heart condition take it from me!" the Nekoma prince rose his voice, turning on his heel, just as the owl turned him back around.

"You're not going without a guard, I'll come with you then," the Fukurodani prince decided, pulling out his sword from its sheath. "For Nekoma," he gave small bow, leading towards the door, to his surprise it wasn't locked, Daishou must have wanted Kenma to escape. "Be careful Kenma."

Kenma nodded silently as he stayed close behind Akaashi. The hallway was early empty for being attacked. "Is there a trap?" he whispered to the Fukurodani prince.

"Stay close," Akaashi muttered, raising his sword as they walked through the halls. A Nohebi knight turning the corner, his own sword raised.

The Nekoma prince frowned, recognizing the knight. "Kuguri," he muttered under his breath as the Fukurodani prince stepped further in front of him.

"We figured you'd have backup...though...I guess we were expecting more knight," Kuguri spoke in boredom as more Nohebi knights turned the corner. "Even if those Nekoma knights kill Daishou, we can still kill Nekoma's prince and Fukurodani's."

Kenma stared at them, stepping back as Akaashi stood his ground. "We need to run, you can't take them on by yourself," he reached for the prince's arm only to have him shove him back. He yelped stumbling backwards.

"You need to get out of here, I'll hold them off," Akaashi hissed his eyes trained on the Nohebi knights in front of him.

"You're not serious, that's suicide!" The nekoma prince yelled at him as the Nohebi knight's pressed closer.

"I'll be fine, now go!" The Fukurodani prince yelled at him as the knights ran towards them. "Get out of here!"

Kenma felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stepped back before turning and running. He didn't look back as metal clashed with metal. He could hear footsteps behind him. 'Someone, please,' he thought pleading that his knights were close.

He ran down the hall, twisting and turning in every direction he could, the Nohebi knight's still chasing him. His chest was starting to burn, his leg's pushing slower. He felt tears well up in his eyes. This couldn't be the end. Not yet. He screamed as one of the knight's caught him, grabbing him by the hair, pulling him roughly to the ground. Kenma winced as pain shot through his left wrist, his breath coming in hard pants. "Please," he pleaded, pleaded for his life, pleaded for help. The hand was back in his hair, pulling him up, sword against his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, the sharp edge digging into his throat, slowly going across his skin, he could feel the burn of a cut, blood welling up and rolling down his skin. He let out a sob as his chest burned more, his heart aching.

"Look's like we found some bastards," a voice called as a Fukurodani knight turned the corner, he was wearing more royal armor.

Kenma could cry happy tears if the burn in his chest and throat wasn't so intense. "Bokuto," he spoke quietly, watching as Nekoma knight's turned the corner. Lev, Shibayama, Kai, Fukunaga and Inuoka were all there. He gave a pained smile as his hair was released the knight's raising their swords at his knights, even though they were out numbered.

"Forget this, this isn't worth it," one of the Nohebi knights bit out, retreating, the other two stepping back as the Nekoma knight's and Bokuto pressed forwards. They growled putting their swords away before following after the other knight.

"You're injured," Bokuto's voice brought Kenma back from attention on the pain. He stared at the Fukurodani knight as he knelled in front of him. "We'll need to get you to Yaku, he has medical supplies already."

"But kuroo and Taketora..."

"You need treated, your face is red, you look like you're going to go into shock, we'll go to them you need help," Bokuto spoke quickly, lifting the prince up into his arms before handing him off to Lev. "Take him straight to Yaku," he ordered the knight.

"Leave it to me," Lev spoke excitedly, holding his prince in his arms before running away from the knights. Kenma watched them leave, moving so he was looking up at Lev, he could feel his neck still bleeding, or he just kept opening the wound. "Don't worry Kenma! I'll get you to Yaku, and then everything will be better again!"

The prince wanted to scoff, nothing will be better unless his boyfriends come back to him in one piece, or at least alive. Same with his other knights. And Akaashi. His mind came to halt. Akaashi, he forgot about the Fukurodani prince. Was he alright? Was he alive? He couldn't have an allied prince die in his kingdom, that would cause problems in the future. His mind was growing fuzzy, the world was starting to spin, god, he felt awful. "Lev," he got out a whisper, the world spinning faster, Lev's words coming out in a jumbled mess as the world fade to black.

* * *

 

Kenma wasn't sure what to expect when he opened his eyes, but it was Kuroo and Taketora holding both his hands. He looked between the two, his hands twitching gaining their attention.

"You're awake," Kuroo breathed out both males moving on to the bed. "You've been asleep for a couple days, we were afraid you weren't going to pull out of it," he explained pain in his voice.

The prince opened his mouth, throat dry. "Akaashi..." he got out as they helped him lean up on the bed, he could find the Fukurodani prince anywhere. "Is he...?"

"He's alive," Taketora realized the question he was trying to ask. "He was severely injured and lost a lot of blood, but he's alive, Bokuto is currently taking him back to their kingdom," he added scooting next to the prince, his other boyfriend doing the same. He rubbed his arm as Kuroo stroked through Kenma's hair.

Kenma stared at his hands, they were alive, both of them, he looked up seeing his other knights in the room, bandages on some of them, but no one was severely hurt. "We won?" he asked as Yaku handed over a glass of water.

"Yeah, we won," his boyfriends confirmed as he gulped down the water, handing the cup back to the doctor. "Which means you'll be crowned King and you'll have to choose between us."

"Two years," Kenma proposed, his boyfriends blinking, looking at him. "In two years, I'll choose."

* * *

 

Two years went by quicker than Kenma could imagine it would as he stood on the balcony. His hair was braided neatly, pulled up into two cat like buns thanks to Fukunaga. He stared down at his people, cheering for him as Kuroo and Taketora came up beside him, taking both of his hands in theirs.

This was his decision, no one could take it from him. "I choose both," he spoke loudly, looking between his boyfriends. "I choose both of them....they've been here for me since we were kids...I'm not breaking us up now," he spoke more towards the two boys squeezing his hands. He looked back at his other knights seeing their wide smiles and thumbs up. His eyes skimmed over, looking at Akaashi, who had an eye patch over his left eye, Bokuto and Konoha. Akaashi had let the knight stay in their kingdom, with minimal punishment. He turned back to his people, face heating up as his boyfriends leaned down, placing a kiss on both sides of his face, as the cheering continued throughout the kingdom.

* * *

 

The ceremony was short, Kenma sitting in the middle of his bed, silky night shirt hanging low off his shoulders as he felt strong hands be placed on him, massaging the bare skin and his muscles. He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back against Taketora, tilting his head to the side giving him more access to mouth at his neck, biting every once in a while.

"Starting without me?" Kuroo tsked walking into the royal chamber in just a pair of pants, hair down, dripping with water still. "You should know better than to leave me out," he muttered, climbing on to the bed, crawling to the prince, sitting between his legs, starring at Kenma's half lidded eyes, filled with lust. He chuckled, moving his hands, trailing them under the silky shirt, rubbing his sides before taking it off the prince, ignoring Tora's protest of having to move away.

Kenma rolled his eyes his boyfriends making snarky comments to himself. "Is this your guy's kink? Do you get off to talking smack to each other?" he asked watching Kuroo's face heat up, he could imagine Tora's did too. He smirked before squeaking as Tora's hands pinched the inside of his thigh's making him jump, trying to close his legs from the attack but damn Kuroo was sitting between them. "Stop," he moaned out as the oldest of the two bent down, kissing his neck, biting and sucking hard until there was going to be a dark mark there, he moved over, where the thin line of a scar was where Kenma had been cut two years ago, licking over it before nipping the skin, causing the younger to suck in a sharp breath.

He could barely register Tora's hands moving over his thighs, just barely grazing over his cock, moving to his stomach. He wanted to growl at him for the tease, but the hand was replaced by Kuroo's knee, brushing against, giving him the friction he wanted.

"I hate you both," Kenma muttered as Taketora leaned his head back pulling him into a deep kiss, Kuroo biting his exposed ear.

"Yet, you still married us," Kuroo spoke lowly into the younger's ear making him squirm in their hold, biting the shell of his ear lightly.

Kenma moaned into the kiss with Tora. They were right, he did marry them, and he didn't regret it for a second. Everything was back to normal. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Lev says "Leave it to me" I had accidentally put "Lev it to me" and I'm a little sad I caught that before posting
> 
> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com (I take prompt requests! Really...I'm running out of ideas)


End file.
